Chaos In the Lives of Hillridge High
by Dreamsite23
Summary: Lizzie and friends embark on a new chapter in their lives: High School. They face new challenges new hopes, new dreams, and what the true meaning of friendship is all about.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show.**

Chapter One

The Day Before High School

It was a Sunday afternoon, and the sun shown bright in the crystal blue sky, without a hint of clouds. Swinging on two tire swings were two teenagers laughing and talking with each other. A beautiful young woman at the age of 14 known as Elizabeth McGuire was wearing a hot pink halter-top, and a light blue skirt. Her blonde hair was cut down to the shoulders, and was held up by a light pink hair band. Her eyes were filled with hazel. By her side was another 14 year old. A young man known as David Gordon who had dark curly locks of brown hair, the clearest blue eyes you have ever seen, was wearing a red polo shirt, with dark blue cargo pants. These two have been inseparable since birth. David met Elizabeth when they were still in diapers. They have done everything together, and yet their friendship stands strong.  
" Gordo, can you believe that we start high school tomorrow?" complained Lizzie, who was lightly shuffling her feet on the dirt. Gordo was his nickname for her as Lizzie was a nickname for him. She doesn't remember how they became Lizzie and Gordo, because they were very little at the time.  
Gordo who had been looking up at the sky slowly lowered his head to face her.  
"Lizzie, we have been over this a million times, everything will be all right. I promise. Don't worry," He said asking rather calmly and assuring.  
" I know, it's just…" she stammered.  
" What" He asked worriedly.  
" Remember what happened in Rome?" she said raising her head to meet his eyes.  
God, how could he forget, it was the best trip of his life. He had traveled with his best friend, and helped her become famous. He had always loved Lizzie McGuire, and would do anything for her. He knew that was the truth, and he hoped she did too. Sure she might of thought that she had found the "one" that time on the trip and still Gordo didn't do anything about it, he just let it be. He clearly remembers her falling in love with an Italian pop star named Paulo who acted all nice and everything to her. But, Gordo knew that there was something rather odd about him. He could sense that this guy meant trouble. He wished Lizzie could see that. Gordo always criticized the guys in Lizzie's life, and she always was disappointed with him for that. She thought he was jealous and in truth he really was, but didn't show it. Well not to her at least. I mean it broke his heart every time she fell for one of them. Gordo had been there for her every time a guy would break her heart. He felt bad that she kept falling for those jerks. Why couldn't she see that it was him who was the "one", and would never hurt her? Gordo thought about all those times he had been with her, and how beautiful she was on the inside and the out. She always thought that she wasn't pretty enough, or popular to get noticed.   
He snuck a glance at her, she was still talking about Rome, and rudely enough he wasn't even listening. He didn't care. He could listen to her forever, and never get tired. Hell, if she said his name a billion times, one more time wouldn't hurt. He just… loved her. In his eyes she was Perfect.  
" Gordo" She screamed. No answer. "Gordo!" She asked a second time. "GORDO!" She snapped.  
" Huh… what," He says coming back to reality  
" Were you listening to me, or were you off in Gordo land again?" She asked cocking one eyebrow and giving him the "Don't even try to lie to me" look.  
Gulp. What could he say, no my darling. I am sorry I wasn't listening; repeat it once more. God he felt like such an idiot not listening to her. There were times when she talked constantly about nothing, and could tune her out, but with the look she was giving him, he just wanted to shoot himself. Finally he gave her an answer. Hopefully she would be satisfied with it, and wouldn't mind with a change of subject.  
" Well?" Lizzie asked somewhat annoyed.  
"You, want the truth?" He asked closing his eyes.  
" All right," She said slowly calming down a bit.  
" Okay," said Gordo. " I was not listening to you, because I was reflecting back to our trip to Rome, and how you fell for that creep. I am really sorry." At this point his eyes were open and focused on his feet.  
"What do you mean you weren't listening?" She asked surprised. " I was talking about the trip, and how stupid I was to have fallen in love with him. That last word she spit out sounded like she had mud residue in her mouth.  
Gordo sat there shocked. This was the first time ever, that he was right about the topic, even if he was not listening to one word. Maybe things will go my way for a change. He thought. Then a thought occurred to him, what if they start dating, and then something goes wrong. Oh, he couldn't handle that, and he knew for sure she couldn't either.  
" Hey, Liz?" He asked placing his hands on hers. "Promise me something."  
Remembering this line very well, she says, "Anything."  
" Promise, that if we did break up, I am not saying that I want to, because I really don't, and I have no idea what we are so ca…" He was cut of with her index finger to his lips.  
" Sshh. Calm down. Okay, breathe," She says a little concerned. She watches him take a deep breath and then exhale. "I don't want to break up either. And what do you mean you have no idea what we are? You know what we are." Deep down she didn't know what they were, and wanted to hear what he had to say.  
He looks at her confused, and gives her shrug. "We are Lizzie and Gordo. We will always be Lizzie and Gordo." He hopes that was the right answer she was looking for. Unfortunately it wasn't.  
That was not the answer she wanted, and starts to feel tears come down her face.  
Animated Lizzie: Why, won't he just say it; say you want to be my boyfriend!  
Pouts her lips, and gives the sad eyes.   
Gordo notices tears start to stream down her face, and quickly wipes them away with the side of his hand. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "Come on, you can tell me. You know I will always be there for you."  
Lizzie slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. He could see that they were all puffy and red, and with that look on her face it wasn't going to be very pretty. She's looked like she was going to pounce on him at any given moment.  
Anger boiled inside of her, she could feel it rising in her throat, when she felt how tight her fists were when holding on to the wire from the tire swing. She too had to breathe very slowly. After all he did try…just not as much as she had hoped.  
Gordo saw her lips start to quiver, and felt that the world was about to end. Well his world that is. Man she looked mad or something, he couldn't tell what expression she had. He thought she felt anger, depression, maybe… guilt?  
" Gordo" she stood up and growled. " Don't you see that things are going to change between us, I mean especially with Miranda?" She asked looking down on him with pure anger.  
Animated Lizzie: Awe. He looks so scared. Comes out in a Ringling brother's uniform and starts whipping the tiger. Whapizch  
Gordo stands as well, but does not depict anger, something else. Something like… forgiveness, maybe. Lizzie takes notice of this, and grabs both his hands, and places them over her heart.  
" Feel that? That is my heart beat for you, and only you." She stares at him for a while hoping that she hasn't made him too upset. "What do you feel when you are with me?"  
That took Gordo by surprise. Here was his chance to tell her how he REALLY feels. He spent countless hours in his room rehearsing what he wanted to say, and now here was his chance. Whatever you do Gordo do not chicken out. If she didn't like you, she wouldn't be asking this question. He thought. Okay. Here goes nothing. "Lizzie, whenever I am around you, I feel like I am in heaven. Lizzie you are my Everything. You are the prettiest, and funniest girl to be around, and I wouldn't be the person I am today without you to acknowledge our friendship." He paused, and saw tears in her eyes. Well so far so good, He thought. "I will always have your back, and will always be there for you no matter what." Lizzie was so happy that he said that, that she took him by surprise and grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. Gordo was very surprised, and at first he didn't do anything except tense up, but then relaxed and slowly kissed back. Maybe everything will be okay after all. Thought Lizzie and Gordo. They talked some more into the evening and eventually headed home to each other's houses. Tomorrow, is the day we tell Miranda, they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show**.

Chapter Two

The Big Change

Setting: (Outside of Hillridge High School)

Lizzie and Gordo were walking together and giving each other nervous glances, not because they are scared to talk to each other, but the fact that they had to tell Miranda about them, and what her reaction was going to be. Miranda was by the water fountain when she spotted them.

Miranda waved to them and called out, "Hey guys!"

"Oh My Gosh. Hi Miranda!" Lizzie said then running up to hug her. "How are you, how was Mexico?"

Miranda held up her hands. "Whoa, Whoa, one question at a time, Please! First of all I am doing great, and why wouldn't I be, I mean we are in High School now, and things are going to be SO much different."

"YOU have no idea!" Gordo muttered under his breath

"Mexico was so cool, but I missed my best friends." Miranda exclaimed.

Lizzie and Gordo smile.

"So what happened while in Rome? Any cute guys, wink wink?" She elbowed Lizzie lightly and smiled devishly.

Lizzie bit her lip and looked down. Gordo looked at Lizzie waiting for her response. She looked like she was thinking really hard about what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Lizzie explained that she was mistaken as a pop singer, and met this guy Paulo, who turned out to be bad. Meanwhile, Gordo is off in Gordo land wondering if she is going to talk about them, and if the cafeteria served curly fries. Lizzie stopped mid-sentence and saw that Gordo was off in Gordo land. She nudged him lightly in the shoulder to get him back to reality.

"So Gordo, what did you think of Rome, and this Paulo character?" Miranda asked crossing her arms, and smirking like an idiot.

Gordo quickly dismissed the question, and turned serious. "Miranda, Lizzie and I have something really important to tell you!" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Miranda: O-Kay, what is it?" She asked looking back and forth between her two best friends.

Gordo diverted his eyes to anywhere, but Miranda. "Well… um…"

The bell rings.

(Toon Lizzie: "Saved By The Bell." She said relieved then grabbing her books and yelling, "Wait up.")

Miranda said, "Oh, got to go to class. Bye." Then she waved and walked away.

(Toon Lizzie: "Wait up!" She said holding up a stop sign.")

Lizzie and Gordo sighed against their lockers.

"Well… What now?" Lizzie asked turning to Gordo, who is looking at his feet.

Pulling her by the arm he suggested, "We should get to class!"

A few minutes later they enter English class. Gordo looked at the board and read, "Mrs. Cooper" plastered on the chalkboard. Lizzie scanned the room to see who else is in the room. She recognized that Ethan, Veruca , Kate, and Larry are there.

(Toon Lizzie: "Well, at least Miranda isn't here, she would know something is definitely going on bet---")

"Hey, guys guess what, I am in your class!" Miranda said cheerfully while shuffling her books from one arm to another.

(Toon Lizzie: "Uh oh! Mommy", and runs off the screen.)

(Fades To Black)

(Fades Back In)

"Lizzie?" Miranda asked. No response.

"Lizzie!" She tried again only this time Lizzie was back from spacing out.

Gordo turned his head to see Lizzie overly hyperventilating.

(Toon Lizzie: "Okay, just breathe McGuire, she just said that she was in your class, now, you need to respond, and quick." She checked her frogs pulse.)

Miranda gave Gordo a questioning look. Automatically knowing how to respond he gestured towards Lizzie.

"She's… just tired that's all; you know first day jitters." He said then turning to her. "Right Lizzie?"

"Oh, hey Miranda didn't see you he…here, did you say something?" She asked looking up from her desk.

" Never mind!" She replied slightly annoyed then taking her seat next to Lizzie. Time passes by slowly, and Lizzie is thrown a note on her desk. Making sure, the teacher didn't see, she quickly hid it in her pocket.

(45 minutes later the bell rings)

Students rushed out of the classroom and Lizzie thought it was the perfect time to open the letter. She read just in time to read From Kate, before Gordo came up beside her and asked, "Who is the letter from?"

"Yeah, Lizzie who is it from?" She tried to pry it from Lizzie's hands, but Gordo snatched it up quickly and retreated to his locker.

Miranda rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh, did you see that, it's as if he doesn't want me to read it! Did you read it, WHO is it from?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug.

(Toon Lizzie: "If she only knew." She said winking at her frog.)

"I'll have to ask Gordo later." She immediately changed the subject. "Oh, by the way how did you get in our class?"

"OH, um…" she answered acting innocent. "I will tell you later, okay?"

"Okay." She replied eyeing Miranda suspiciously.

(Toon Lizzie: "She is up to something, BAM detective Lizzie is on the case." She pulled out The Miranda Sanchez Files.)

After Miranda was out of sight, Lizzie walked briskly towards Gordo, who was still at his locker.

"Okay, Gordo did you read it?"

Looking up surprised, he replied honestly, "No, why would I. I mean it is your letter I have no business reading it… Do I?"

"Well…" She contemplated looking at her feet, and then at him. "I can tell you it is from Kate!"

Gordo expressed bewilderment. "KATE? " He asked with eyes wide open then slamming his locker.

"Yeah, I wonder what she is up to? Do you think she wants to be friends? I mean she was acting sort of…" Choking out the words. "Nice?"

Just now, Kate walked by them and surprising to them her posse wasn't next to her. Gordo and Lizzie turned and faced her. They are ready for anything she has to throw at them.

"Hey guys," she waved. "Lizzie, did you read my letter?"

(Toon Lizzie: "Okay, now I am officially scared. What has she been up to?" She picked up her frog and looked at him for a long time.)

"Oh, right the letter, here." He said handing it to Lizzie.

(Toon Lizzie: "Uh, Oh here comes another snood remark from the ice queen." She quickly covered her ears.)

"What were you doing with it?" She asked pointing her finger at him. Lizzie is shocked that Kate doesn't' have a word of choice to snap back at. Weird.

"Well, anyway it includes you too Gordo." She said nodding towards him. They saw Ethan pass by, and Kate gave a quick, "Wait up!"

"Bye". She replied walking away then flipping her hair. Suddenly, she turned around and yelled, "Lizzie call me later!" Shooting Lizzie a smile.

"What was that about?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, I believe it has something to do with this letter!" She said pointing to the folded up paper in her palm.

(Toon Lizzie: "Geez, and I thought Gordo was smart." Picking up her frog, she kissed him on his cheek, and said, "Awe he is so cute, when he's clueless.") Lizzie leaned her head really close to Gordo's cheek and opened the letter.

Dear Lizzie, I know you must strike this as rather odd that I write this to you, because let's face it, we don't converse with each other and aren't really friends anymore. But ever since the trip to Rome, It got me thinking that if stuff happens to you for a reason, then I shouldn't put you down. I mean after all, you were a hit when you sang up on stage. I will deny it later, so I will tell you now, You were really good. So, what is with you and Gordo? Are you a couple now or what? I mean I already told you at the Murder Mystery Party, that he wanted you to notice him. I realized that you Let him win. I really admire that. If you still don't believe that I want to change, it's all right, but I will keep trying to change your mind. I also realize that Miranda doesn't know about you two? I thought you told each other everything; well this is going to be HUGE. If I know Miranda, she already knew. Remember everyone in school knew, just not You. Anyway, if you want some help telling Miranda, I will be more than happy too. I will also ask Ethan to help me.

Your (hopefully back to being) friend,

Kate.

After reading this, Lizzie was still shocked and bewildered that Kate actually wanted to help; Gordo felt the same way.

"Hey, Lizzie?" He asked turning to face her, and then looking deep into her eyes. "I like sneaking around and not telling Miranda. What do you think?"

Lizzie was about to say something, but then had an idea. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his lightly. Gordo was surprised, but delightfully kissed her back.

(Toon Lizzie: "Whoa, he actually kissed _me_ back. Nice. Why didn't I do this before?") Lizzie reached up and touched her lips with her fingers, and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Um… I don't know I need some more reassuring!" He said taking a step forward., Instead of getting another kiss he gets slapped playfully in the arm.

"Gordo! Not now. Maybe later." She exclaimed shrugging her shoulders, and grinning. Gordo felt disappointed, but perked up with that tempting offer.

"Come on, let's go!" She said grabbing his hand roughly.

(Meanwhile at the McGuire House)

(Sam and Jo are sitting in the living room discussing Lizzie and the surprising events that took hold in Rome)

"Jo, have you noticed Lizzie acting rather flushed over these past few days when we got back?" He asked, turning to his wife who was drinking some coffee.

"Now, that you mention it, she has been smiling a lot more every time the "G" word comes up. Hmm." Suddenly Jo perked up and asked in a serious tone.

"Sam," she says slowly. "If Lizzie did start dating someone (_rather familiar_, she thought) would you go into your role as the protective father, or be supportive for her?"

Now Sam was getting worried with this question, and immediately answered under the best of his authority.

"Honey, what is going on, is there something that I don't know about?" He asked, practically yelling, and standing up to look down on her. Jo looked at her husband as if he had grown two heads. Seeing that he had no idea that his daughter had fallen for her best friend, she asked once again. "Sam, what role would you play, and don't change the subject." She said rather sternly and pointing a finger at him.

Sam heavily sighed. "Well, first I would have to know the guy really well… "

Jo nodded her head at this, and told him, " Go on".

"… And definitely make sure that he takes care of her, and will always be there for her, when _we _aren't. So, I promise, for once I will play the supportive role." This time Sam was calmer and was sitting again. "By the way, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering that is all." She smirked, but Sam didn't notice.

"Well, I am going to go run to the store to buy some more paint," he said then getting up from the chair. "The gnome that Fredo knocked over a few weeks ago is looking rather shabby." Sam leaned in and kissed his wife good-bye. Jo let this new information sink in, and quietly responded to herself, "I sure hope Sam holds his promise…"

(Back at Hillridge High School)

Gordo and Lizzie are in line for lunch. "Where are the curly fries?" He asked in a panic. "I thought I smelled curly fries?" He was starting to freak out as well as look around.

"Gordo, don't worry, I am sure they will serve curly fries in a minute!" She reassured him.

Lizzie looked around the room and spotted a table near the window. She told him she will be over there.

"But, Lizzie," he whined, "I am So famished!"

"Gordo! Stop your whining it is embarrassing," She looked up and saw some people staring at them. She expressed a smile and then narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean it's hard enough to fit in as freshmen and even harder to keep this little thing a secret from Randa!"

Gordo furrowed his brow. "Lizzie, why do you care so much about fitting in, and what people think? I mean you were the one who said that we should start over. Why, not try being your own person. You don't have to fit in to be popular. Trust me, in my heart you are already popular!" He showed her his goofy grin.

(Toon Lizzie: "Awe, he is so sweet." She clasped her hands together. " Always knows what to say, and how to make me feel better! Maybe I will secretly kiss him on the cheek. No it's risky, but who cares!")

Lizzie started to lean in, but quickly straightened up when she saw Miranda walk into the line.

"Hey, Randa!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, Lizzie. What's up?" She asked in a chipper mood.

"Oh, Gordo and I were thinking of sitting at that table over by the window." She asked pointing her finger. "Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I don't care where we eat, as long as we DO eat somewhere. Do you know what is for lunch?" She asked, peering over Gordo's shoulder.

"I think today it is steak fingers, and there has got to be curly fries around here!" Miranda and Lizzie looked at him with confused expressions. Gordo saw this and acted quickly. "What?" He asked with a shrug. "I'm a growing boy, I got to eat what I like!" He smiled at them before walking away. Both girls smiled and shake their heads.

"So, what do you guys have in mind for this weekend?" All of a sudden Lizzie was at a loss of words. What could she say, and how would the response not point negatively to Gordo. I bet he would understand.

"Umm… I guess we… could go to the mall." She said in one breath.

"Yes, we haven't been for so long, great what time?" Gordo was pondering what Lizzie was up to, but didn't say anything and continued to scarf down his food.

"What time are you free?" Lizzie glanced at Gordo and gave him an apologetic look. Gordo saw this and subtly winked.

"Anytime after two would work. I have to go help my mom deliver something to this clothing store in the morning."

"Oh, you are donating some clothes. I'll go, I have too much anyway, I was just thinking about getting rid of some." She smiled.  
Gordo and Miranda both looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"What? Lizzie McGuire, throwing… away…" Chokes "… clothes? This isn't happening. Okay, something happened in Rome and I want to know NOW!"

By this time Miranda was yelling at her, and everyone stopped and stared. Gordo and Lizzie's face started to turn red, and slowly they sank down lower into their chair. Miranda overcome with loudness couldn't take anymore staring, and slammed her fists on the table making Lizzie and Gordo jump.

"What are YOU looking at?" She narrowed her eyes. "Can't three people hold a conversation? … Well… can we?"

Lizzie's jaw was fully open and was staring at her untouched food; Gordo, however, had his head in his heads, and was shaking it disapprovingly. Miranda jolted up, and rushed out the door trailing behind million pairs of eyes on her figure; they all turn their eyes to Lizzie and Gordo.

"Lizzie?"

"Gordo?" They say in unison.

"You first!" He said gesturing at her.

"Umm… maybe not telling her is best!" She replied with her eyes still staring at her plate.

"That is the best idea I have ever heard all day!"

"Gordo… can I ask you a question? She asked him then biting her lip while looking at her plate.

"Sure… anything..."

"Do you ever regret what we had back in Rome? Uh… I mean… do you ever think that things happened really quickly for us? I mean, we've never really discussed it… and now, we have this huge problem with Miranda and— "

Gordo cut her off. He took both of her hands into his and said, "Lizzie… the only thing I regret is that it took me SO long to admit my feelings for you!" Lizzie blushed and smiled, but they continued holding hands. "What we had in Rome… well… that was a dream come true. US. This is real. I'm not dreaming this. I hate that Miranda is angry with us… and that we haven't found a way to tell her yet… but you know what? That's just tough… because this is something we are doing for US, whether Miranda supports us or not. I mean, we have GASP Kate's support!"

Both Lizzie and Gordo cracked up. Lizzie looked into Gordo's sparkling blue eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… it's just that… well… I hate Randa being angry too. It's just that this is all so new to me, you know? And we didn't exactly write a script out about what we should tell her. I think we should just tell her the truth..." She said then taking a deep breath.

"You're right, Lizzie. She is our best friend. She should know the truth. But we do it when we're ready ok? I don't want you to worry about it for right now. When you could be thinking of more important things!" He gave her a wink.

Lizzie was very intrigued about that and asked, "Like?" She gave Gordo this shy secret smile.

"CURLY FRIES! Do I smell them or what? I'm starving!"

Lizzie made a big deal about pretending to be offended… but secretly, she thought Gordo looked cuter than ever at that moment!

(Toon Lizzie: "It's just my luck. I've been going for guys like Ethan, and Ronnie... when my prince has been under my nose all along." She kissed her frog and patted it on the head)

"You know. I'm starving too. I think I DO smell curly fries!" She gave Gordo a wicked look. "Hey, you stay here and save us some seats, and Ill go get us lunch."

"No. Let me go! I'm your b. b... your **_friend," _**He managed to get out finally, "And I should go get lunch." Gordo immediately blushed, and ran off leaving Lizzie looking just as flushed as he was.

(Toon Lizzie: "You're my b---friend? What's a Bbb--friend? Oh My Gosh! Gordo's My Boyfriend!" Toon Lizzie fainted as her frog hopped over to see if she was okay...)

Lizzie was sitting at the table looking really confused, and definitely a bright shade of pink when Kate of all people dropped her stuff down on the table and sat across from her. (Toon Lizzie: Kate? Kate! Why does she always insist on ruining my day? I have thoughts to sort out here. Gordo's my boyfriend!"

"Uh. Hey Kate." She managed to get out.

"Hey Lizzie. What's wrong, are you feeling okay? You're all red..."

"Uh-yeah. I'm a fine thanks…Uh… what's up? What's new?"

Kate could tell Lizzie was not being her self and countered her. "Ok… spill it. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird. I am weird. I mean--- Um… you know what I mean!" She stammered.

"What-_ever_…so--did you read my letter?"

"Oh yeah… I did."

After hearing this, Kate actually looked like she was interested in what Lizzie had to say…

"Really, you did, and?"

"Well Kate… I am really shocked that after all this time you want to be friends again… not that I'm saying we couldn't be… but… you know, you haven't exactly been as nice as you could have been to me, you know..."

Kate looked down and replied sadly, "I know…"

"And another thing… I ... " Kate interrupted her.

"Lizzie. I'm sorry. I know one day, we used to be the best of friends, and then that summer when I came back from camp... well… things were different. And I know that even though I haven't always been so nice to you… you've always been nice to me. I admire that. And in Rome this summer… sharing a room with you… well, it was like old times... and I MISS that. Lizzie… you were always the BEST friend I ever had."

(Toon Lizzie: "Am I still dreaming? Are we back in Rome? What day is it? First Gordo's my boyfriend, and now Kate misses _me_? I need Mr. Snuggles!")

"Kate… I have missed you too…I have to admit… I was really surprised when you not only covered for me in Rome… but you were a pretty good friend to me through it all… it was just like old times."

The two former best friends shared a huge smile between them.

"Kate… I can't promise that things will go back to normal for us right away… I mean… Miranda still doesn't know about Gordo and I! & In your letter, you said that you would help us… well…I may need your help! We have no idea what we are going to do!"

"Between the three of us, I promise… we will think of something to tell her! Hey-- maybe after school…" Suddenly Kate looked down, "Maybe… you might want to go to the mall with me? I hear the Style Shack just got some hot new hip huggers in right off the Paris runways!"

(Toon Lizzie: "Paris? Style Shack? Shopping? KATE? Stop. Rewind. Go back to Shopping and stop there)  
"Um… yeah! That sounds great. Meet me at the food court at three pm?"

"I'll be there!" Kate gave Lizzie a real smile, one that Lizzie hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Coolie!"

(Toon Lizzie: "I hope I know what I'm doing… I've trusted Kate before…and I get burned... hopefully, she has changed…")

Gordo returned, with a huge tray of, Yup… you guessed it. Curly fries! And two slices of pizza, one for him and one for Lizzie. Gordo sat down and put the tray between them.

"You see… I know when I smell curly fries! Hey… did I just see you laughing with… with Kate?

" Yeah… you did!" She said grabbing her fork.

Lizzie and Gordo both dug into the curly fries

(Toon Lizzie: "Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" She said then diving into the plate of fries)  
"Wow… for a school cafeteria, these are great!"

Gordo, with his mouth full, just nodded happily.

Lizzie broke the silence. "Um… Gordo…about what you were saying before you left… when you said that you were my b… my… uh… friend.

(Toon Lizzie: "I can't even say it either!")

Suddenly, Gordo turned all red again and even stopped eating his fries. "Uh… yeah… um… well, I ... I... "

(Toon Lizzie, with a face covered in ketchup--"Yessssssss?"

"What, Gordo?" She asked with anticipation.

"Well… this isn't something we've really discussed… but… I guess what I wanted to know is…am I… are we? I mean, am I?

(Toon Lizzie: " Are you? Are we –_What?_"

"I can do this… I can do this..." He said whispering to him self.

"Gordo?"

"… Oh, yeah… sorry. "

Then… Gordo looked up at Lizzie. To him, she looked just like an angel. He forgot all about being nervous. He even forgot about his curly fries. Suddenly, he got up from where he was sitting, and came around the table to sit next to Lizzie. So close that he could smell her perfume. He turned her around to face him… and he was definitely not nervous anymore…

"Lizzie… you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together… As far as I'm concerned, you are my past, present and my future, Lizzie McGuire!"

(Toon Lizzie: "Oh my gosh! Is Gordo going to propose?")

Lizzie was looking very anxious, but yet, very happy. She could not wait to hear what else he has to say.

"What I am trying to say to you right now is, are we? I mean… do you consider me your... Boyfriend?" There. He said it!

(Toon Lizzie: "Gordo's my boyfriend!--- Ahhhhhhhhh…" She fainted again, but sat back up, giggled, and then ate a curly fry)

"Gordo! Of course I consider you my boyfriend! I mean, yeah… you're right… we haven't discussed it… but you know… looking back on all the times we've spent together… in a weird way, you've always been my boyfriend. I was just too blind to notice..."

"I was hoping you would say that!" Lizzie smiled at him… a smile that melted him all over again.

(Toon Lizzie: "May I have everyone's attention… in case you all were to BUSY to notice, Gordo's my boyfriend! I can not stop saying that!")

"So… then… is it safe to assume that I'm your... Girlfriend?"

"No… Lizzie… you are my everything."

(Toon Lizzie: "Good answer!")

Lizzie blushed, but did not take her eyes off Gordo. He was happier than she had ever seen him. And she was happier than she could ever remember being. When, suddenly one thought entered her mind: MIRANDA! Suddenly, Lizzie snapped out of her daydream… "GORDO! What are we going to do about Miranda? She is going to notice that we didn't even come after her. That isn't like us… she is going to be SO mad..."

"Lizzie… have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked out of the blue.

Lizzie looked at him slightly confused, but definitely flattered. "Thank you! But… what does that have to do with Miranda?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing… but I would much rather think about you!"

Lizzie laughed…

"Hey… there's that beautiful smile! Come on… lets go find Miranda… we'll figure it out as we go along..."

"Okay!"

He grabbed her hand and both headed towards the front entrance of the cafeteria.

Fade To Black

Fade Back In

(Camera shows Miranda at her locker)

Miranda looked really mad, and Gordo kind of hung back hoping Lizzie will do all the talking…

"Hey, Miranda…" Said Lizzie walking up behind her.

"Hey..." Replied Gordo.

"Hey guys..."

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Listen… Miranda… we're sorry for what happened back there. It's just that… I don't know… Rome was a big adventure. One that you weren't a part of… so its hard to explain everything to you, all at once. Yes… I met Paolo… who was a total hottie."

Gordo rolled his eyes and looked down at his shoes. "But," she continued, "He turned out to be a jerk. If it weren't for Gordo, my whole trip would have been ruined and I –-" Miranda cut her off.

"Its OK! I understand. I'm sorry too. To be honest… I guess I'm just jealous that I had to go with my stupid family, to stupid Mexico… instead of going to Rome, with my best friends. I missed you guys so much!"

Lizzie and Gordo smiled at Miranda and with out even thinking, both grabbed her into a big group hug. From a few feet away, Lizzie saw Kate watching the whole thing and Kate secretly gave her a thumbs-up sign…

"We definitely missed you being there… but… you are right. A lot did happen in Rome… I mean, I got up on a stage and sang! In front of thousands of people, and Gordo…"

Suddenly, hearing his name--Gordo got very nervous about what Lizzie was to say next…

"Gordo almost got kicked off the trip for me!"

"WOW! Why? What happened?"

"Well, he was covering for me while I snuck out to be with Paolo… and Ms. Ungermeyer almost figured out that I had been sneaking out every night, but he took the blame!"

"WOW Gordo! You did that?"

"It was nothing... best friends stick together!" He gave Lizzie a secret look. But what Lizzie didn't notice, is that while Gordo was looking at her, Miranda was looking at Gordo.

"So… Gordo! You let your hair grow out! It looks cool!"

"Uh… thanks! I like yours too... its very…uh, chic!" Gordo looked at Miranda's choppy new hairdo (Side note… you know how in the Disney commercials, Lalaine has that layered new hairstyle…) and thinks to himself, "_Did she lose a BET or what_?"

Then he looked at Lizzie… and smiled again. He still couldn't believe that he was finally going out with the woman of his dreams...

"Yeah Miranda! When did you get your haircut? It's Awesome!"

"Thanks! I got it done right before school started. I wanted to start High School with a new "Look" you know?"

"Yeah… I know what you mean---" Suddenly Miranda went back to talking to Gordo… which Lizzie DID notice this time.

"Hey, Gordo… have you been working out? Or what? This shirt looks really great on you!" As she said that, she grabbed Gordo's skinny arm through the sleeve of his blue bowling shirt, and pretended to grab a muscle… Lizzie watched and then shot him a look. Gordo shot one back, as if reading her mind the look says, "I have NO idea what's gotten into her!"

(Toon Lizzie: "WHOA. What's going on here... first Miranda is complimenting Gordo's hair… now she is touching him? I don't think so!"

(Toon Lizzie pushed up her sleeves as if preparing to fight…)

"Uh… the only work out I've gotten all summer (Besides a LIP work out--Hee Hee) is lifting my fork to my mouth. Rome has some awesome Italian food!"

"Well… whatever you did, it works for you. You look great... oh… you too Lizzie. Did you highlight your hair?" She did not even wait for Lizzie to answer and continued, "Well… I've got to go to marine biology now..."

(Toon Lizzie: "Marine Biology, Gordo's taking Marine biology! And he has it next period too... Wait… what's going on here? Would someone please tell me?" She picked up her frog and gave him a questioning look… it just blinked back at her… she looked back at the camera with a blank stare…)

"Hey… Gordo… aren't you in my class too?" Lizzie could have sworn she just saw Miranda wink at Gordo.

"Uh… yeah… I am."

"Cool, I'll walk you to class." She said smiling at him.

Gordo immediately gave Lizzie an apologetic look… "Yeah…uh… okay…"

Lizzie was in total shock. "Um… okay bye guys… lets meet back here after class, okay?" Gordo waited for Miranda to turn around so that he could give Lizzie a secret smile. No one was watching, so he blew her a kiss too...

(Toon Lizzie: "Awwwww!")  
That made Lizzie feel better, but something was up with Miranda… and she had to figure out what.

"You got it meet back here after class!"

"Later, Lizzie!" Lizzie could have sworn that Miranda just said "Loozie" like Kate used to.

A stunned Lizzie watched as Gordo and Miranda walked off towards Marine Biology. Then a thought crossed her mind… wait a minute... Miranda didn't sign up for Marine Biology. Lizzie remembered her specifically saying "Ewwww" when Gordo mentioned that he was picking it for his Science requirement.

(Toon Lizzie: "That girl's got some SPLAININ to do!")

Fade To Black

Fade Back In

After class Lizzie rushed back to her locker to chat with Gordo and Miranda… or really… to SPY on Gordo and Miranda, but when she gets there, they aren't there. Lizzie waited… and waited… until finally, she went home to get ready to meet Kate at the mall. Lizzie came home and found Matt and his best friend Melina on the couch playing video games. Sam McGuire was in the kitchen helping Jo start dinner.  
"Hi Honey… guess what, I'm making your favorite dinner! Oven Fried Chicken! -- I want to hear all about your first day of High School!"  
(Toon Lizzie: "Yeah, yeah. Later. I have huge problems!")  
"Oh, Hi mom, Hi dad! Uh, thanks… but I'm going to the mall… so, save me some, OK? Dad, can I have a ride to the mall?"  
"Sure honey!" He said looking up from the stove.  
"But…" Jo whined. "Oh… okay… you're all grown up now… in High School!"  
Matt entered the kitchen and yelled out, "Freak!"

L: "Dork!"

"Honey, isn't it nice to know that some things never change!"

Jo just laughed.

"Thanks mom… um… I wont be gone long... and when I come back, I promise I will tell you about school, 'K?"

"Okay sweetie." Matt curled his lip." Oh, yuck. Why is everyone being so NICE today? Just because Lizzie goes to High School doesn't make her Queen of the World..."

"I don't have time to even respond to that! Dad… can I have a ride? Lets go please!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show.**

Chapter Three

Lizzie and Kate's Shocking Discovery

Cuts to the Mall at the food court, where Lizzie is looking for Kate.

She spotted her sitting at a corner table with not one, but two milkshakes. Kate saw Lizzie approaching and handed one to her.

"Here… I got this for you…"

(Toon Lizzie: "Hey... if she is trying to buy me, it's working… Yummy!")

"Thanks! So, um... what do you want to do now?"

"Two words for you: Style Shack!"

"COOLIE!"

Both girls headed off to the Style Shack. Along the way, Kate mentioned that she saw Lizzie 'making up' with Miranda…

"So, Lizzie… I guess it worked out for you and Miranda, huh?"

"What? Oh… well... sort of. I guess." Lizzie was reluctant to tell Kate about it

Kate rose an eyebrow and asked, "Did something happen? Your voice sounded all funny..."

(Toon Lizzie: "Oh, nothing… just my so-called best friend hitting on MY boyfriend!")  
"Well..."

"What? Tell me..."

"Ok… but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone..."

"Deal…" She said with a nod.

"Well…this is going to sound really strange, but I think Miranda has a crush on Gordo!" Kate started laughing.

"No, I'm serious! You weren't there... well… you sort of were, but you were talking to your friends at your locker… No, I swear… first Miranda complimented his hair cut… THEN she asked him if he was working out..." Kate's laughter was increasing at this point & was almost about to spit out her milkshake.

"Then… she tried to grab his muscles…"

Splat. Kate spit her milkshake all over herself, but continued to crack up.

Lizzie looked her up and down. "What's so FUNNY?"

Kate wiped the access off her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry… It's just that we are talking about Gordo, right? He doesn't have muscles!"

"You have a point there… but still, Gordo is my boyfriend and I won't let her put her hands all over him!" Lizzie did secretly laugh about the muscles comment anyway.

"Whoa! Back up are you serious? Are you two… official?"

"Yeah! We are! He asked me today… as a matter of fact!"

"COOLIE! -- I am really happy for you, Lizzie. I know how much you like Gordo. I knew before _you_ did!"

"That's right… you did." She bit her lip. "… Um… was it obvious to everyone that Gordo and I had huge crushes on each other?"

"DUH!" Was her only reply.  
Both girls cracked up laughing… as they headed towards the Style Shack, where Parisian hip huggers await.

Fade To Black

Fade Back In

(The Digital Bean)

After the Kate & Lizzie shopped till they dropped, Kate suggested they stopped by their favorite after school hangout, the Digital Bean. As they entered, the first person they saw was Ethan Craft. Now, ordinarily, the site of Ethan would make Lizzie's brain turn to Jell-O… but now... she actually didn't care!

(Toon Lizzie: "Whoa… I see Ethan… but yet... it doesn't matter… I am over him," Toon Lizzie looked over at her frog and said, "Wow… what kind of a spell do you have on me, Mr. Gordon?")  
"Umm... there's an empty table over there…" said Kate pointing at some tables in the middle of the court. "Why don't you go grab it, and I'll get us some smoothies!"

(Toon Lizzie: "Smoothies? Kate and I should have patched up our differences a LONG time ago!")

Lizzie was walking over towards the table that Kate picked out, when suddenly she noticed a dark table in the far back corner… If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn it was Miranda and Gordo… out… together… with out… HER… but no… It couldn't be! Could it? As Lizzie got closer… she realized it was Miranda and Gordo… without… HER.

(Toon Lizzie: This is SO not happening!" She said burying her head in the ground.)

Lizzie stood there in shock for about two minutes, before heading to the table that she and Kate picked… thankfully; it was nowhere near Gordo's table.  
About two minutes later, Kate returned with the smoothies, and when she was walking back, SHE noticed Miranda and Gordo.

"Uh, Lizzie… did you notice that Mir-----"

"SHHHH… we don't want them to hear us!" Lizzie screamed out to her.

Kate responded sarcastically, "Oh, right… I forgot, the music is, like turned _so_ low and all…" Snapped Kate who immediately stepping back into "Kate" modem, but she quickly recovered from it though.

"Kate! This is major. What do I do?"

"In this case… I say… just go up and talk to them!"

"Uh, NO way! --What do I say?"

"Lizzie… Miranda is your friend, and Gordo is your boyfriend. You have to be straight with them... " She replied in a serious tone.

"Yeah... I guess you are right… wish me luck!" She said getting up from the table.

"Good luck" And she meant it.

Kate watched as Lizzie made her way to Miranda and Gordo's table...

As Lizzie approached, Gordo's smiled brightly, but it quickly faded when he saw the expression on Lizzie's face. Miranda also saw that expression, and well, if we didn't know her better… it almost looked like she was _glad _that this was affecting Lizzie.

Gordo spoke first. "Hey! Where have you been? We've been wa----" Miranda cut him off.

"Hey Lizzie… what's going on? We looked for you after school today but we didn't see you. Hey... was that KATE I saw you talking to?"

"Yes it was… but what do you mean you didn't see me after school? I WAITED for you both for like a half hour… and neither one of you showed… "

"Ooops… I guess we just missed each other then..." Lizzie tilted her head to the side.

(Toon Lizzie-"Ooops? Oops? Her Oops is quickly turning into Ooops, I did it again!")

Gordo again tried to speak. "Lizzie, I ----" Miranda cut in.

"So… are we being replaced by KATE or what?"

"No… you should know better than to ask me that…

"Well, I did see you talking to her… and it looked like you were even interested in what she was saying!"

"What? No. Come on Miranda, you know Kate's about as interesting as a plate of curly fries!"

This got Gordo's attention and he suddenly said, "Curly fries?"

"GORDO!" said Miranda and Lizzie both in unison.

(Toon Lizzie: "Curly Fries? Focus… focus…")

Finally Gordo got a word in edgewise. "So...what took you so long? I… uh… we've been waiting here a while…"

"What do you mean? I've been with K… Uh, I went shopping. I waited for you after school but you didn't show… so I went to the mall. And I came here to see what was going on, and I see you and _Miranda _here together." Lizzie saw a sudden look of anger as well as confusion wash over him.

"Miranda! Why didn't _you_ tell me you were coming here?"

Miranda pretended to be hurt said, "But I told you right after lunch I told you that the three of us should meet here." Miranda seemed certain of this, but Lizzie knew otherwise. "Well, then why is it such a shock that I am seeing you both here?"

" I don't know, but I know I definitely told you--right Gordo?" She asked turning to him. "Well actually I don't rem----"

"You see, even Gordo remembers..."

"WHAT-EVER!" She huffed to both of them, then storming out of the Digital Bean. Miranda took a sip of her smoothie and said, "Now… where were we?"

"Miranda, you didn't tell Lizzie to meet here at the Digital Bean!"

"Yeah… I know, but if she thought we were here 'together' she might freak out. I am just doing it for her own good,"

Gordo blinked. "What do you mean, together?"

"Uh… I mean just you and I… gosh… I mean do we have to do everything with Lizzie? Can't we do stuff without her?"

Gordo was all of a sudden feeling very uncomfortable and nervous around her. "Uh… Miranda… I have to go… sorry… later… bye…" He bolted out the door in hopes to catch up with Lizzie.

Looking in both directions he saw a blonde object in motion walking rather quickly across the street. Feeling his legs hyped up with energy he sprinted after her, and called out her name several times. Lizzie heard him call out to her, but refused to answer and quickened her pace. She felt the tears start to stream down her face. While she walked she saw people look at her in an odd way, but she didn't care. She didn't care that her hair was matted to her face, and that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. All her thoughts were to run home; hide under the covers with Mr. Snuggles. That made her feel better for a second, but then was twisted around to find a very out of breath, and concerned Gordo. _Serves him right! Go ahead pass out. See if I care!_ She thought angrily.

"Leave me alone, Gordo. I don't want to talk to you." She said brushing past him. Gordo sensed that she was _really _disappointed in him, and continued what he started before.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk, just hear me out." He stepped in front her and blocked her view making her involuntarily stop. "Listen, Lizzie I know that you are angry with me, and confused for that matter. I am… well… as confused as you are! I have NO earthly idea what was up with Miranda. And… you want to know something else?"

He didn't wait for her to respond, so he took her hands in his and looked deep into her hazel eyes. "She said…" He couldn't even say it. He was still shocked by those words. "She said if you saw us "together" you would freak out. I was the one freaked out… mm…maybe not as freaked out as you were… but… when she said that… she gave me the worst possible answer I have ever heard of." At this point Lizzie, had stopped crying a little, but was too afraid to look up at him.

Ushering him to go on, he sighed. "I asked her, what do you mean "together", and she said do we have to do everything with Lizzie…can't we do stuff without her? I wanted to slap her the minute that came out of her mouth, but I didn't… I was more concerned about you!"

(Toon Lizzie: "Why, should I believe him, I mean he is a smart manipulative dirk. Of course, he would come up with an elaborate scheme like this, although he only got one word in otherwise. Hmm." She picked up her frog, and examined him through a microscope. "Something's up.")

Getting enough courage and confidence, Lizzie looked up into his crystal blue eyes, and immediately got lost in them. All her hatred and fear drained that second, and she knew that he was telling the truth. Gordo gave her the sad eyes, and felt used.

"Hey, don't use those sad eyes on me. I made that expression up. Don't take my thunder away!" She smiled at this, and he knew she is joking.

"Ah, there is that beautiful smile. I like it when you smile." She blushed, and looked away. Gordo cuffed her chin with his fingers.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked lovingly, while looking into his eyes.

"Now, we," grins wickedly. "Makeup, I believe that it the term used when couples have their first fight?"

Lizzie didn't need to be told twice, so she leaned forward, and closed her eyes. Their lips met almost immediately, and the electricity exploded through their whole bodies, making Lizzie melt into him even more. Gordo deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to him, and letting his fingers twist in her curly locks. "_God_" he thought, "_I love her hair. It's so soft, and… So… Lizzie. The best part is I can smell her strawberry lilac shampoo whenever I want_."

"_Now, this is what I am talking about_." Lizzie thought, smiling to herself and then placing her arms over his neck for more support.

"_This couldn't be in any more perfect_." Gordo and Lizzie thought.

What they didn't know was that across the way at the Digital Bean, was a very angry Miranda Sanchez.

"Why, those little…" She was so angry she couldn't find the words. "How could they not tell me? I mean I am their best friend. We are supposed to tell each other everything!" Gathering up all her hatred and frustration inside her, Miranda formed a plan in her head. Smiling to her self she thought, "_Well, looks like they don't need me anymore, Huh? I'll get you back Lizzie McGuire, even if means taking matters into my own hands..._ "Revenge is Sweet." She chuckled while shaking her head. Evil laugh

Fade to Black 

Fade Back In

(Matt's bedroom)

Matt McGuire was fiddling with his video camera on his dresser, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello" He said in a deep voice, after the third ring.  
"Matt, it's Miranda."

"Miranda?" He set the phone down, and whispered, "Yes, I knew she would come back."

"…Matt?" No response. "Matt, you there? Hello?"

Matt quickly put the receiver to his ear. "Ss…sorry, I… uh… dropped something. I had to set down… the ph…phone, and pick it up." _Smooth one McGuire. Real smooth_. He mentally kicked himself. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

He heard a heavy sigh at the end of the receiver.

"I need your help, Matt. Lizzie made me very pissed off. Can you help?" She asked crossing her fingers.

"Um… What is in it for me?" He asked slyly.

She groaned. "Ugh… Matt… Please?" She gave him a pouty look, but remembered he could not see that. "For me?"

"Okay…but only… for--" she cut him off.

"Thanks Matt."

So that whole evening, Matt and Miranda stayed on the phone planning their revenge on sweet innocent Lizzie McGuire.

(Cut to Outside the Digital Bean)

After about 10 minutes of making up, Gordo escorted Lizzie back to her house, and they shared a short hug. After a kiss on the cheek, Lizzie walked in and started to walk up the stairs, but then heard her mom's shriek calling from the kitchen.

Toon Lizzie: "Ugh…and I was almost there" Trudges up the stairs, and then falls. "Curses"

Lizzie walked into the kitchen and saw her mom setting down some cookies, and a coke on the counter.

"Hi mom." She said scooting a stool to the counter and sitting down.

"Hey, honey. I brought out some cookies and a coke because I knew you would come and tell me how school went today. After all, you said that you would." Lizzie rolled her eyes and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. Luckily her mom didn't take notice of the eye rolling.

"Thanks…wow," she chewed some more. "… These are good, where did you get them?" "Oh, they are made from scratch, just an old family recipe that's all; now sweetheart." She asked, placing her hands in her lap. "Enough stalling, what happened at school?"

Toon Lizzie: "Well, okay, how am I supposed to go about this? Umm… I fought with my best friend, who is now my ex-best friend. Or Kate is being nice now. That's a new change." She picked up her frog and paced back in forth with him.

"Fine. It was just a normal day, mom. Same like every other day." Lizzie answered sarcastically. Jo sensed Lizzie's tone and called her on it.

"Lizzie, sweetie. What's wrong?" he looked at Lizzie very worried. "Remember you can tell me anything. I am always here for you." She said patting her daughter's hand. Lizzie gave a weak smile and was about to respond, but the doorbell rang. "_Thank God_" Lizzie thought.

"I'll get it!" screamed Matt. He rushed down the stairs in his loud obnoxious sneakers and opened the door. "Hey, come on in. My mom is baking cookies." He happily opened the door wider and stood to the side to let the person in. Lizzie turned around and is faced with an unwelcoming person.

Toon Lizzie: "Oh, Great. What is _she_ doing here?" Looked up from her tanning booth and raised her sunglasses.

"Hey Lizzie," Miranda replied sullenly. "Umm… can we talk?" Jo looked back and forth at Lizzie and Miranda, and quietly stepped out of the room.

"What is it you possibly have to say, that would make me want to listen to _you_?" Lizzie spat.

"Well…" Lizzie cut her off this time.

"Why, did you lie to me? Did I do something wrong. All I wanted to do was hang out with you. I couldn't when I was in Rome, and I thought that this was our chance to catch up on girl talk, but I guess not." Lizzie frowned. Miranda suddenly felt awful, she didn't mean to make Lizzie this upset; sneaking a glance up at Matt who was on the stairs, nodded slowly. He took that as his cue, to get ready.

"Lizzie, I am so sorry for what has happened. I thought automatically that you would catch on that we would go to the Digital Bean and catch up like you said. I guess the signals got mixed up." She lied. Lizzie brushed some hair out of her face, and looked directly into Miranda's eyes, dreading this question and more of the response she would get.

"Miranda, about this morning," she asked in a serious tone. "What was up with you and Gordo? I mean was I dreaming this, or were you actually flirting… with… him?" Lizzie mentally kicked herself for asking that.

"Oh… about … that," she said turning around so that Lizzie couldn't see her grinning. "Is there something going on between you and Gordo, Lizzie? I mean… you two always flirt but never do anything about it. And you have never told me that you liked him... so I thought maybe I could have a chance. I mean, you have known him longer than I have so I wanted to spend more time with him… I'm sorry," her head was lowered and was looking at the floor. "It's just that you have all the time in the world to spend time with him. He is your guy best friend, and I am your girl best friend. I… we are all best friends. I just...I…"

Lizzie cut her off.

"Felt left out?"

"Yes, exactly I did."

Lizzie sighed and looked at her melancholy friend. She couldn't help it. As much as she loved hanging out with Gordo, a part of her did miss Miranda. Suddenly Lizzie had a great idea.

"Miranda, I am so sorry that you felt this way. Tell you what, how about I make it up to you, let's head over to the mall, just us girls!" This time Miranda didn't have to be told twice, and nodded. Lizzie wrapped her arm around Miranda's shoulder, and called out, "Later fungus."

"Bye Lizzie." He snickered, but stopped when the door slammed in front of him.

"Now, the fun begins," he let out an evil laugh, and rubbed his hands together. "…excellent." He said in a Mr. Burns voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I know Disney or any of the cast. I am just a huge fan of the show.**

Chapter Four

A Day at the Mall Does Not Always End Well

(At the Mall)

Miranda and Lizzie were having a blast. They had resolved their differences, and were chatting like old times. Coming up to Burger World, Lizzie offered to buy Miranda a Strawberry shake. Miranda nodded her head, and both girls sat in a crowded food court. They spotted some people from their school and waved, but never truly communicated with them. One hour later, Matt McGuire showed up at the food court, surprising Lizzie, but not Miranda.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

Toon Lizzie: Spit out out her shake, and wiped off the access on her face. "No, this can't be happening." She said brushing off the mess.

"Matt, what are you doing here. Who brought you? Does mom know?" Lizzie asked hysterically standing up to her brother.

"Well, when you left the house, mom wanted to know where you went since you didn't tell her, so I did. She brought me here." Matt felt bad, that he was lying to his sister. But, he figured it was all worth it.

"So, Lizzie you owe me. I saved your butt from mom." He grinned crossing his arms. Lizzie did not want to admit it, but he was right. She didn't tell her mom, and yet she could have been freaked out not knowing where her daughter was. Maybe… just maybe… Matt was growing up.

"Okay, what will it be?" She asked shrugging her shoulders and searching his eyes, to see if he was lying. Matt took a deep breath and peered at his sister with deceit.

"I am not doing well in school, and since you have already been through junior high, I was hoping maybe you could…" he winced. "Help me?" Those words out of Matthew McGuire were going to haunt him for the rest of his life. He knew that Lizzie tolerated him a lot, and yet with this newfound ground he had plotted on his sister was going to make her HATE him even more.

Lizzie couldn't believe her ears; her brother was really doing badly in school? Sure he got in trouble by doing pranks with Melina as his accomplice, but she never thought about his grades. I think this could be a start to a rekindled friendship.

Toon Lizzie: Held up a picture frame of Matt and Lizzie glaring at each other. "No more of that" she replied happily tearing out the picture and replacing it with a decent picture of them smiling.

"Okay, Matt. When do you want to do this?" She asked sipping her shake. Matt replied rather quickly and Miranda thought he had blown his cover. A quick and positive response could get one into trouble. Luckily, Lizzie didn't take that directly to the grave, she just nodded her clueless little head. "_Oh Lizzie, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into_!" Miranda thought, smiling to herself. She knew Lizzie was too busy talking with Matt, so she just sat back, and tried to hold back an evil laugh.

(Meanwhile Back At the McGuire House)

Lizzie and Matt were just finishing up his "homework" when Lizzie asked, "Do you want to help me pick out a present for Gordo's birthday next week?"

"Oh yeah, I would like that. Gordo is cool. I like him." Matt said placing his book on the floor.

"Yeah, I like him too." Matt couldn't believe his ears; his dorky sister like liked cool Gordo. Suddenly, Matt didn't feel too bad about what he was doing to his sister. I mean who knows the plan might back fire and still she would have feelings for him. While Lizzie rambled on about how wonderful Gordo was, Matt stretched out on his bed and thought about the conversation Miranda and he had yesterday.

Matt's POV

I was busy getting my camera set up for another one of Lizzie's mishaps. I often wondered if she was adopted and her original family didn't like her because she was a klutz. I couldn't help but smile on that. Somewhere along the line her family is clinking glasses and laughing together on some exotic island, or some planet; lucky them. My thoughts were immediately interrupted when the phone rang. At first I didn't want to answer the phone, but figured it might be Lanny. Lanny was out of town for the weekend, and we hadn't talked since. Maybe it was Melina calling. Oh, who am I kidding it's probably Gordo or Miranda. The name sounded wonderful coming from me. Miranda. No one, not even Lizzie knew I had a secret crush on her. Though there was that one-day where Lizzie was a working girl, and I was acting strange around Miranda. I think Gordo could somewhat tell, I didn't care. I wanted Miranda that day. But ever since then, I haven't done anything about it. I figured Miranda wouldn't want to date a 12 year old. Oh well, I sighed and picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hello" I said in a deep voice.

"Matt?" said the voice. It was Miranda, oh lucky stars. I was so happy and whispered to know one in particular that I knew she would come back. My thoughts were shattered when I forgot about her being on the end. Oops. Luckily I came up with an excuse, and she bought it. I mentally kicked myself for lying to her.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I asked politely. I heard a deep sigh coming at the end of the receiver, and started to get a little worried. She told me that Lizzie ticked her off and needed a favor. Now of course, I would do anything for Miranda especially if it was to play a prank on my weirdo sister. Although it never occurred to me what she would do to return the favor.

"Um… What is in it for me?" I asked grinning like an idiot and thanking god that she couldn't see it. I could hear her getting very annoyed with this conversation, but answered anyway. She told me that since I was a genius at making Lizzie's life miserable that I should have no problem trying to destroy her. I started to agree with her, but she cut me off. I sat down on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling casually working up the courage to ask what Lizzie did that ticked her off. She explained to me the whole situation about lunch, the Digital Bean, the lockers, everything and how it got out of hand. Yes, that is Lizzie for you, always taking something way to into extremes. Miranda asked me if I had done any pranks to her recently. I went into detail about the graduation and how she screwed that up. I also told Miranda that I sent the tape to Diane Sawyer and CNN. I couldn't believe that she was laughing hysterically because of this. Did Miranda Sanchez have a grudge on Lizzie? And how can this little prank send her over the edge laughing? Oh, I will never understand girls. We talked a little while later, and she ordered me to "bond" with Lizzie. I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden. Bond. Lizzie. Those two words were not in the Matt McGuire English language. But, as I said before, I would of done anything for Miranda.

She told me to take as much time as I wanted with Lizzie, and I replied annoying with, "Are you psycho. Did you take too many blows to the hair dryer?"

She laughed at that but said, "No", and left it with that.

I then asked her, "Why I had to spend time with lizard breath?" She opted that this would give her a chance to comfort our young Mr. Gordon in his presence of the absent Lizzie McGuire. That way Miranda could get some words out of Gordo of how much he really loves Lizzie and what he would want changed about her. Next, Miranda would use this info to Lizzie's advantage. So, I was a decoy. I was being used to distract Lizzie. Oh well, sounded good to me. It was brilliant. Imagine Lizzie McGuire being broadcast on live TV without her even knowing it. Even if she woke up in the middle of the night to watch TV, and the stuff happened to be on, she probably would be oblivious to it. She literally IS to everything around her. I mean Kate told her about Gordo liking her. Heck, the whole school knew. My school even knew. My mom probably knew, because Lizzie and Gordo had been best friends since birth, and it was bound to happen at some point. It seemed that whatever crossed Lizzie's path; she always seemed to miss it; poor Lizzie. I almost felt bad for her… almost. I stopped thinking for a while and looked to see if Lizzie had left. Nope, she was still swept up in her little one-way conversation on the edge of my bed. I shook my head, and drifted back to thinking. Yes, the plan was absolutely perfect. It had to be. Suddenly chills ran down my spine and my stomach churned. Something inside me was still uncertain about this, but I shook it off. The plan had to work. Right?

Fade TO Black

(Lizzie's Bedroom)

Lizzie was sitting on her bed reading a Young and Modern magazine when suddenly the phone rang. She looked to the left of her nightstand and saw on the caller ID "Gordon". Lizzie screamed excitedly and picked up the phone. At first she heard Gordo's voice, and then hears snickering in the background.

She automatically lowered her brow and yelled into phone, "Matt, you little worm get off the phone now before I tell mom." She screeched. She heard shuffling of feet in the background, and then a click. "I am so sorry about that Gordo, miniature Rat couldn't take the hint." She said, lying back onto her bed with legs in the air.

(Gordo's house)

Kicking his hacky sack in the air Gordo answered, "That's all right Liz.

So, how did your day go?"

"Fine I guess, Kate kept coming up to me and asking me when I am going to call her." Lizzie shook her head at this, and rolled her eyes. Gordo nodded, and remained fixed on his hacky sack.

"Well, you remember in that letter she said she would help us?" Lizzie nodded at this, but he can't see it and asks him to go on. "This is just my opinion, but I…"

"You what?" asked Lizzie.

"I… I just don't know if we should trust her right away, you know?" replied Gordo. Lizzie didn't say anything, so Gordo continued. "I mean, she was so mean to all of us in Junior High, and then when we got to Rome, she became a total different person. …But, if you want to believe her you can, I am still skeptical about this."

Gordo thought she had left and cried out, "Lizzie?"

No answer.

"Lizzie, are you there?" He tried a second time. Now he was getting worried, and was about to hang up to when he heard sniffling. "Lizzie, baby you okay?"

Lizzie couldn't hold it anymore and cried into the phone. "Yeah… Gor… I'm" sniff "…Here. I just don't know what to do either. I am so" more sniffling "…Confused." Gordo was tired of kicking the hacky sack so he walked to the edge of bed, cuffed the phone to his left shoulder and started taking off his shoes.

"Shh…it's okay, Liz. How about you meet me at the Digital Bean tomorrow, and we talk about this?" He soothed. Sniffle

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks Gordo. What time?" She asked blowing her nose. Gordo began thinking and decided three forty-five. They said their goodbyes, and both eventually fell asleep; dreaming of what the next day would be like.

Ok fans wondering what the next day will be like? Please read and review for Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Miranda's Odd Behavior Begins

It was a dull Tuesday morning. The dark clouds descending across the sky covered the sun. Lizzie McGuire was sound asleep until she heard her alarm clock go off. She reached over to the left of her nightstand and hit it forcefully. Rising up, she felt a sharp pain to her head. She couldn't remember what it was that second, but then she looked over at her dresser. There was a small picture frame of Gordo, Miranda, and her. That was why. She couldn't sleep last night, because of what was happening with their friendship. Everything just got all messed up, and out of hand. She didn't feel well and what made matters worse, she had a pounding migraine. Lizzie started to crawl back under the sheets, but just then, the door to her bedroom opened and her mom peered in.

"Honey is you up?" Jo asked with a smile. "It's time for school." Lizzie gave her a weak smile and a shy wave.

"Yes, mom I'm up. I just have a bit of a headache that's all." She said rubbing her head.

"Awe, honey," she replied walking over to Lizzie's bedside. "I'll get you some aspirin and a glass of water, okay?" She asked holding Lizzie in her arms.

Lizzie looked at her mother and nodded. Jo retreated downstairs. Five minutes later she came back in with some Aspirin and a glass of water. Lizzie felt so much better and decided to get dressed.

"Let's see what am I going to wear?" She asked herself opening her closet. She scanned for the perfect outfit to wear when suddenly she noticed that all her nice clothes are missing.

"Matt" She yelled. As luck would have it, her brother strolled up with a smile to his face.

"What did you do with my clothes?" She asked grasping her brother by his shirt.

"I have no idea what you are talking about sis." He lied trying to pull away from her.

Lizzie gave him a really nasty grin and replied, "Matt if you don't get my clothes, I am going to give you the biggest wedgie you ever had that you would have to crawl on your hands and knees just to walk." She threatened. Seeing that Matt didn't want that, he retreated back to his room. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Here, take this." He said holding up a shirt with a faded stain on it. Lizzie looked at her brother with hateful eyes. Her jaw dropped.

"I…I can't wear that, there is a spaghetti stain on it!" She snapped.

"Oh well, your loss," He replied with a shrug and then running back into his room.

Lizzie screamed out, "Oohh…you little worm. I'll get you for this!"

Lizzie looked at the clock and knew that Gordo would be waiting for her at the bus stop in a few minutes. She threw something on and ran down stairs.

Her little annoying brother was already sitting on a stool and slurping down his Coco puffs, and reading some kind of dirt bike magazine. Sam was in the living room reading the morning paper, while Jo was fixing her self a cup of coffee.

"Hi sweetie, feeling any better?" asked Jo looking up at her daughter. Lizzie grabbed a bowl from the upper cabinet, and sat down at the counter then poured some Coco Puffs into her bowl.

A few seconds later she picked up her spoon and answered, "Yeah, much better. Thanks." She said expressing a smile, and then spooning up her cereal. When either of her parents were looking Lizzie glared at her brother, and he just responded with sticking out his tongue. Lizzie rolled her eyes, and got up to place her bowl in the sink. She waved goodbye to her parent's; grabbed her backpack, and closed the door behind her.

First Period: English

Miranda walked into class with Larry Tudgeman whose arm was around her shoulders. When they entered the classroom they saw Lizzie and Gordo. Without giving a second thought both immediately pulled apart.

"Hey Miranda!" Lizzie said greeting her once she saw them.

"What's up, Miranda?" Asked Gordo whom was standing next to Lizzie. Miranda looked taken aback.

"Uh, hey guys! What's going on?"

Toon Lizzie: "Oh, lets see… Gordo's my boyfriend… you have been acting really weird, Kate is my friend again, Larry just had his arm around you... yeah… that about sums it up…"

"Oh, not much…" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Ditto." Agreed Gordo.

"Cool…" Miranda said then taking a seat in front of Lizzie.

Lizzie noticed that Larry walked right past her and didn't even say, "Hi"? …He always said, "Hello..."

Toon Lizzie lifted her head up from the desktop, and asked her self, "Whoa… What's up with Tudge? He didn't even say hi to me... he always says hi!" Toon Lizzie shook her head and placed her chin back on the desktop…

Lizzie looked at Gordo and said, "That's odd… Larry just walked past us and didn't even say hello!"

"I'm sure it's nothing… maybe he is having a bad day." He said with uncertainty.

"Yeah… you're probably right, " she sighed. "Its… it's just that we haven't seen him, like ALL summer… and he didn't even seem to notice us!"

Lizzie actually looked sad. Larry was a good friend of hers.

Toon Lizzie is shown dressed up all in black like Men In Black "Ok… what's going on here? Did the Star Flip Commanders come for Larry? First, he walked in here with his arm around Miranda-who not only a few months ago not invite him to a huge party, and made him feel really awful, but now, he was ignoring Gordo and I, his real friends? I need to get to the bottom of this one!" Toon lizzie headed over to her closet, and changed from the Men In Black, to her detective outfit"

Lizzie walked over to Larry's desk, as Miranda pretended to act enthusiastically while watching in amusement.

"Hi Larry! How was your summer?"

"Hi Lizzie, fine. How was yours?" He acted very distant and was somewhat annoyed; however, Lizzie didn't seem to notice.

"Actually, it was great! Gordo and I went to Rome and-" She was cut off by Larry. "Really? That's great!" he replied sarcastically. "Too bad I missed it… now could you move over, I can't see the chalkboard."

"Oh, uh... sorry," Lizzie moved over somewhat reluctantly. "Hey Larry, cool shirt! You look really nice today!"

"Thanks, I'm SO glad you approve."

(Toon Lizzie -looked up from the ground where she was crawling around to find clues... "WHAT is going on here?"

Even Gordo noticed. He had been watching the two of them and he could sense something was not quite right. Miranda on the other hand had to stop watching, because she realized that she was actually smiling.

Lizzie again tried to talk to the 'Tudge'.

"Well… it was good to see you, Larry. Maybe we will see each other at lunch?"

"Doubtful… I have plans. Later, Lizzie." He decided to end that conversation right there.

Lizzie walked away feeling really awful. For some reason, her good friend Tudge didn't want to talk to her.

Toon Lizzie "Maybe Gordo's right, maybe he IS having a bad day… I hope."

Lizzie went back to her desk to join Gordo and Miranda. Miranda was busy working on the English assignment, and Gordo was making a paper airplane.

Toon Lizzie, shook her head, but smiled "Boys…"

"Hey Lizzie… what happened with Tudge?" He asked giving her his undivided attention. Lizzie wiped some hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know, Gordo. It was really weird! He barely said two words to me. He didn't seem interested in ANYTHING I had to say... and when I said "Ok, see you at lunch..." He said, "Doubtful, I have plans!"

"Wow. Really?" He asked confused. "That's so odd…"

"I know!" She answered sadly.

"I mean, we're his friends… who else does he have to hang out with?"

Lizzie glared at him.

"Not Helping Gordo!" She huffed in frustration.

"You're right… sorry." He said with an apology.

Lizzie softened. "No, I'm sorry… I'm just… stressed out, I guess, about everything."

Gordo noticed that Lizzie looked really depressed. Gordo winked at her.

"I know what you need. You need a giant Berry smoothie, from the Digital Bean.

Remember we're going, and it's my treat." He gave her a big Gordo grin and hoped that it was making her feel better.

Lizzie was still depressed, but took that offer. "Yeah, thanks, Gordo. That would be great."

She made sure Miranda wasn't looking, and then reached over and squeezed his hand. From across the room, Kate did notice, and smiled. Lizzie happened to look over in her direction and the two shared a smile between them.

Toon Lizzie: "Ok, now I know my world is turning upside down when KATE is happy for me; Miranda has an attitude; and Gordo… well... Gordo's MY boyfriend now." Toon Lizzie smiled.

Lizzie looked over at Gordo. He was busy doing his English assignment. She never noticed how he chewed his pen top when he was deep in thought; or how he tapped his left foot; or how he smiled as he was writing.

Toon Lizzie: "Awe… look at Gordo… he is just so adorable. Why did it take me this long to notice? Can someone tell me?" She looked down at her frog, which just smiled up at her.

Suddenly Gordo stopped writing, folded the paper, and threw it on Lizzie's desk. A note?

Toon Lizzie: "Oh my gosh… my first note from Gordo! I mean… as boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Lizzie looked up and saw him smiling. She winked at him, and sank down in her chair to read the note. It read:

"Lizzie, I am writing you this to hopefully bring a smile back to your face. I know it may seem as though you have nothing to smile about right now… but you do. You have Me. I care for you very much and hate to see you so sad, so promise me something. Promise me that anytime you are feeling down, that you will think of me, and how much I care for you, and you will smile. You have a beautiful smile, and you should share it with the world more often. I can't wait till tonight, when it will be just US. -Love, Gordo"

Toon Lizzie: Clasping a letter to her chest. "Oh! That is SO SWEET!"

Lizzie looked over at Gordo and gave him the biggest smile she could gather up. Gordo smiled right back at her. And at the far end of the room Kate was also smiling.

(The Bell rang)

Lizzie and Gordo got up and head towards their lockers. Lizzie noticed that Miranda didn't even wait for the two of them. She was already halfway out the door.

Lizzie looked at Gordo and shrugged.

Toon Lizzie: "I have no idea what's going on, here… but I am not giving up until I find out!" A huge magnifying glass falls on her. She sits up "Or die trying" and falls back down."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Larry's Bizarre Behavior

Miranda caught up with Larry in the hallway gave a little wink and then continued walking to her locker, which was around the corner by the gym. Larry smiled and started exchanging his books when suddenly he heard footsteps clobber behind him. _Lizzie and Gordo,_ he thought. _Man can't she take a hint that I don't want to talk to her?_

Lizzie came up behind him and said, "Hey, Larry" She said with a smile.

Guess not! He frowned. Seeing both of them frown from the reflection of his mirror meant that she really wanted to know what was up with him; like she didn't already know.

"Hello, Gordo…Uh hey… Lo-izzie." He asked rather annoyed and irritated. Gordo could have sworn he heard Loozie, but brushed it off and just stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, what's up?" Gordo asked nodding his head.Lizzie couldn't take anymore of the silent treatment and began talking again.

"Larry, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Did I do or say something?"

_Yes_, thought Tudge. _You lied to me;_ unfortunately he couldn't say it in her face. So he made up an excuse to lie. That's what you get for hanging out with Matt McGuire at his fiesta party that served the best smoothies.

"Look, Lizzie I just have a lot on my mind right now, so why don't you just leave me alone, you too Gordo." He said turning around and pointing at Gordo. Gordo looked taken aback and was about to respond, but Lizzie cut him off.

"Larry, what is your problem?" She shrieked furrowing her brow.

Larry stifled a laugh.

"I mean you don't say hi to me…" Gordo coughed .

"… I mean us anymore. It's like you don't consider me…us…friends anymore." She turned to Gordo and apologized.

"Sorry." she spat.

Larry had become furious with Lizzie's ranting and was about to shout until a teacher came up beside them and asked to lower their voices. All three nodded their heads and watched the teacher walk back to her classroom. Lowering her voice, Lizzie asked again with her arms crossed and a sad look.

"Look, Lar I wish I knew what was going on between all of us, I mean ever since we came back from Rome, you are like a totally different person. What happened?" She asked in one breath.Gordo spoke for the second time, but was now looking at his shoes.

"Yeah, Larry what's up? I mean Lizzie helped disguise you for Miranda's party, and you were totally fine with it. Didn't you like how you looked?"

Finally, Larry gave up trying to short talk his way out of this dumb conversation and hesitated.

"Look Gordo, I liked how I was before _she_ changed me."

_That she part sounded like he really despised Lizzie_, thought Gordo. But, the question is why? The small talk lasted a few minutes longer than they all thought, and was so glad that Kate was approaching them nonchalantly.

"Hey, guys," she smiled. " Larry…" Turning to him, and lightly brushing his arm, "You look great, have you been working out?"

Gordo and Lizzie exchanged glances.

Toon Lizzie: "Ok, something is definitely wrong. First Larry won't talk, wave, or smile at me, Miranda has a major attitude, and now Kate is flirting with… with Larry? What the heck happened over the summer?" She grabbed her files of the three victims and started questioning their motives

Larry smiled at Kate and asked, "Hey, Kate how is you? How was your summer?"

Toon Lizzie: "Okay, he speaks six words to me, and yet when Kate shows up she got out of him like fifteen? Oh I will never understand guys." She sighed

"I am doing just wonderful. Rome was Great. I was held up in the Hotel Cambini with Lizzie," Pointing her thumb at her and smiled. "Ethan and I got along of course… and I am so glad that Junior High is over!"

"Oh, me too, Junior High was such a waste on important people like you and me." He winks. _Okay, am I dreaming or did Larry just wink at… at Kate_? Lizzie thought very confused. Gordo on the other hand, was amused at his surroundings. He always knew that Larry had a crush on Kate. Good to see that the old Kate was back, hopefully for good. _Yes, hopefully,_ he thought.

\Finally at what seemed like an eternity to Lizzie the bell rang. Larry said goodbye to Kate, and Gordo, but not Lizzie. Gordo looked over at Lizzie with a look of concern on his face. She tried to hold back tears, but failed. She fled from the hall and into the girl's restroom. Gordo watched his girlfriend fly out of his view and shook his head. He really wanted to go after her, but knew that when the time came she would come to him.

(Cut to the restroom)

The walls were covered with bizarre writings and disturbing remarks. On the left side was a white fluorescent light hanging above the ceiling, and a little mirror leveled below it on a shelf. Over in the corner lied a little shriveled up young woman with her head in her hands, and her hair falling in little clumps across her distraught face. Lizzie McGuire had really gotten herself in a mess now, and she felt even worse when the third tardy bell rang. Lizzie lifted her head from her hands, and wiped her tear strained eyes. She gave a heavy sigh, and forced herself off the laminated tile. Walking up to the little mirror she looked at herself for the first time. Her eyes were all bloodshot and puffy from crying. Her hair was all sprawled across her face, and her clothes were all wrinkled._ I look like a walking train wreck_. She thought.

"Oh, God, I can't go to class looking like this!" she cried peering at herself once more in the mirror. "Wait, I can't go to class at all! THEY are in there."

She lowered herself to the floor again, and this time didn't wipe her tears.

"I wish…" sniffled "…Gordo was here." She let out in a slow breath. Lizzie fought back some more tears and lightly rested her head against the wall taking in the scene earlier.

Flashback

Gordo and I walked out of class talking about everything that had happened with Larry back in class.

"It was not like Larry to tell us off like that, Gordo!" She said turning to her boyfriend in frustration.

Gordo shook his head and replied with a whisper, "I know." From the corner of my eye I could swear that Gordo wasn't listening.

Toon Lizzie: "Just a simple I know? Gee thanks your support means the world to me." She shrugged. "Doesn't he have anything better to say, to help me feel better? Doesn't he know that this is hurting me deep inside?" She clutched her chest and fainted. Her frog blinked at her, and then at the screen Gordo must really have something on his mind, if he won't even support me through this. I mean I know that we don't talk much about this stuff because usually I come to him and talk about guys, and he listens. Now, with Miranda"

Toon Lizzie: Sat up and spit out the name Miranda then fainted again "She is the one I come to problems with if I can't handle them on my own. She can't help me anymore. She is the enemy, but WHY? Who can I go to talk this out with?" Lizzie spotted Larry and dragged Gordo along with her. I have to know the truth. I nodded in spite of myself. This has to work. Gordo looked at me and saw hatred and sadness in my eyes. He knows and I know that this is not going to be pretty. Walking with my Nine West clogs we slowly walk up to Larry. Dumb clobbering shoes, always making noise. I hope Larry doesn't walk off, and then I have to go after him. He knows I wouldn't be able to! Wait McGuire you have Gordo, you could ask him to go after Larry. We arrive at Larry's locker and wait for him to turn around.

Toon Lizzie: "Well, here goes nothing," She crossed her fingers. wish me luck." She looked at her frog, and he winked.

"Hi Larry." I asked with a smile. I heard a very faint "Hello" from him to Gordo and a mutter, "Hey Lizzie to me." My brain is so transfixed on Larry's brush off on me, that I can be barley remember Gordo saying anything. A few minutes go by, and I can't take it anymore. I started talking to Larry again, and again he snubbed me with an "I have a lot of stuff on my mind" excuse. Oh My God, just talk to me. Well if by some cue, he spoke and fully took Gordo by surprise. Truthfully, he surprised me too. He never glared at Gordo. He likes Gordo. I am starting to get really ticked off at Larry, and respond in a very loud voice.

"Larry, what is your problem?" Is this amusing to you Larry? I asked myself. Do you think this is funny? I sure as heck don't think it is. Larry looked at me very furious

Toon Lizzie: "Ha, two can play this game, Mr." Holds up some boxing gloves.

I started yelling at him again, and am so ready to tick him off that I am silenced by a teacher telling us to keep it down. Boy, lady I wish you were deaf! I smiled to myself. We all nodded our heads, and began talking once more. Oh, God I wish this situation could be forgotten and done. I am really sad, and I want to leave. Here comes Kate, thank the Lord. What the? Is she flirting with Larry too? Oh My God, did we enter the twilight zone?" I asked myself literally and utterly confused. I turned and saw what Gordo's reaction to all of this is. I looked back at Larry and Kate then back at Gordo. I did a double take on Gordo. "Is he actually enjoying this?" I asked myself. I looked at him once more. "Oh My God! He is."

I heard the bell ring and waited for Gordo, but I really stayed to hear if Larry said, "Bye to me." What a dirk! He doesn't. I can't take this anymore! I have to get out of here. I decided. I don't even wait for Gordo to rush after me, so I ran to the restroom. Hopefully he won't follow me in there. I told myself I heard footsteps going down the hall. Poor Gordo, now I blew him off. What is wrong with me?

End of Flashback

Banging my head against the door, I settled down on the tile, and just take in all the hurt, sadness, and betrayal for the rest of the period. That was the first time ever that Lizzie McGuire skipped a class.

(Cut to Lunch)

Gordo made his entrance into the cafeteria and began walking to the trays when suddenly he saw Lizzie walking rather quickly to him with Kate by her side. First thing that popped into Gordo's head was, Oh goodie, just what I need another girl talking to My girlfriend and not having me by her side to comfort her or do something boyfriend, girlfriendish! But of course Gordo wouldn't be that mean to Lizzie, maybe Kate. He smiled to himself, but not Lizzie. Lizzie walked right up to him with tears in her eyes. She was still crying over what Larry did to her. Gordo noticed the second she came into view of his face, and immediately put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, baby. What's the matter?" He asked with very big concern.

She gave no answer and just buried her head into his chest. Kate watched her friends hold, comfort each other, and waited for Lizzie to respond. After a few seconds Kate explained to Gordo why she wasn't in History class Fourth period. All Gordo did was nod, and hold Lizzie tighter. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his chest, and raised her head to him.

She mouthed a "Thanks"

He mouthed back, "You're welcome."

Kate rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Seeing that there were some empty tables by the window again, Kate said that she would meet them over there. The couple nodded and watched her leave. Finally after about five minutes, Gordo brought Lizzie over to where Kate was, and told her that he would provide the food. Kate said she would stay there and keep Lizzie company. Gordo felt very relieved.

"Lizzie, is you okay?" Kate asked placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. Lizzie raised her head, which was propped on the table and looked at Kate's eyes.

"I'll be all right. I just need to clear my head. A lot has been happening. You know?"

"Yes, I do. Don't worry whatever happens just remember that Gordo, Ethan, and I are there for you!" Lizzie nodded.

"Thanks, Kate. I really appreciate that. "

It was Kate's turn to nod. They talked for a little while longer, and Gordo took that as a good sign. He smiled to himself and resumed picking out their food. Lizzie was actually glad that Kate was back and that she could really open up to her. Kate was really glad too. Everything was turning out to be okay, that it is until Lizzie's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"By the way, isn't that Ethan over there?" She pointed at a round table by the doors. Kate followed Lizzie's gaze and was filled with anger, and hurt.

"And, Miranda?" she gaped. Okay, this is too weird. Ethan is flirting with…with… Miranda? Lizzie felt a wave of emotions come over her. Betrayal, hate, sadness, jealously…

Toon Lizzie: "Wait, jealousy. Why should I be jealous? I don't care if Ethan is flirting with Miranda. I knew she liked him, but this just isn't happening!" Toon Lizzie let out a sigh of frustration crossed her arms and pouted her lips.( There they were over at that round table talking and flirting.

"Hey, wazzup, Miranda. Nice do!" He said giving Miranda a respectable nod and that cute Ethan smile.

"Thanks, Ethan. I love that shirt, where did you get it?" She asked looking him up and down.

"Uh, a shirt store." He answered narrowing his brow. Miranda tried to hold back a laugh and nodded. Some things never change. Miranda shook her head.

"Well, see you later, Miranda." He said giving her a thumbs up sign. Miranda gladly responded back with the thumbs up sign. Once he was out of view she shook her head and smiled. She smiled even bigger when she saw Larry approach her.

"Hey, beautiful, care if I sit here?" He asked pointing to an empty spot next to her.

"No," shaking her head. "I don't mind at all. Please." She replied patting the empty spot. "So, what's up?" She asked grinning.

"Well, you won't believe who tried to talk to me today…" He asked popping open a Sprite can, and taking a sip.

Miranda felt sick to her stomach and rolled her eyes before replying with such hatred. "Do not tell me, Lizzie." It was supposed to not be asked as a question, but Tudge took it like it was.

"Yup, and her side kick." He replied playing with his mashed potatoes.

"What do you mean, Gordo? Of course he would follow her around like a little lost puppy."

Larry started to laugh, and then chimed in, "Here Lassie." Both are cracking up.

"…Here boy!" whistling.

"Good boy." She pretended that Larry was Lassie and patted his head. They both grinned.

This went on the rest of the lunch period. Gordo, Lizzie, and Kate watch in utter disgust of what their so- called friend is up to, and why? Lizzie and Gordo discussed going to the Digital Bean after school at three forty-five, and Kate let Lizzie catch her up on girl talk. Gordo took this as his excuse to throw his trash away. He stood up and muttered out, "Girls" then shook his head. Lizzie and Kate heard him, silently laughed and continued talking. After twenty minutes of talking Lizzie stood up to throw her trash away. Upon her walking she ran into Larry. She smiled, but he narrowed his eyes and walked away in total annoyance. _Well, this is going to be a long day_. She thought then sighing.

Cut to Lizzie and Gordo's Phone Conversation

Lizzie and Gordo are on the phone talking more about Larry. Lizzie was pacing around her room with the phone cord twisting in her right hand.

"Yeah, so I was throwing my trash away, and I bumped into Larry. I gave him a smile hoping that we could just blow this whole fiasco away and move on, but NO you know what he did?" She doesn't even wait for Gordo to answer, "He just walked away." She says in one breath, totally frustrated.

At home Gordo is playing Dwarf Lord on his computer, and listening to Lizzie jabber on about more of Larry and his blow offs. _She is talking about him an awful lot, does she still like him, and can't stop bragging about him_? He thought mentally frustrated and slightly jealous. No, Gordo! She likes you, and only YOU! His conscience kicked in. Gordo really wished that the time would pass by sooner. He looked at his clock on his maple wood dresser. Three- twelve it registered. Gordo let out a long sigh, and sunk lower in his chair. Lizzie was still talking on the phone about HIM. Suddenly, Gordo couldn't take it anymore and abruptly interrupted Lizzie's blabbering.

"Look, Lizzie. I know you are in a rut, and I wish I could tell you what to do, but I can't. All I can do is hold you in my arms and let you cry on my shoulder. So how about this, get off the phone now, so that we can put aside all the frustration YOU have and walk to the D.B. together. What do you say?" Mentally kicking himself for interrupting her_. She will surely hate me now, and at the worst of times, when she needs me the most!_ He thought closing his eyes, and letting out a deep sigh.

"That sounds great Gor—"She started to say but then was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Hold on Gordo someone is at my door?" she muffled into the phone. "Come in!" She yelled and mentally kicked herself for probably deafening her boyfriend.

In came a short spiky haired kid that looked around twelve.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" She asked, cushioning the phone to her left shoulder.

Ever since Lizzie was helping Matt with his studies they became friends, which they secretly both wanted, but would never admit it to each other.

"Well…" He started looking around.

"What?" She asked casually.

"Well, you see there is this book that I need to get at the library and"—she cut him off.

"And what?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find it?" He pleaded finally looking at her.

Lizzie hesitated for a moment, and fiddled with her thumbs.

She gave him a nod and asked, "What time?"

Matt thinking to himself, _the plan is So working, she is buying everything I am saying,_ He thought and replied, "three-thirty." Lizzie again hesitated, and turned back to the phone where Gordo was, or hope he was still there. _I didn't hear a click, so he must still be there._ She thought.

"Gordo, are you still there?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah, yeah. I am still here." He said letting out a small yawn.

"Oh, is Gor tired? Want mama to come over there and give you a back ru"—Matt cut her off.

"LIZZIE!" He shouted in agony.

Lizzie laughed and gives out a soft, "Sorry Matt."

"No, not my mom, just YOU!" He teased.

Lizzie turned serious and mentioned that Miranda was still acting weird and that maybe the mall would rekindle their friendship. Gordo agreed to this. They both take in a few more teasing to each other before deciding to hang up. Lizzie just barely slipped in that she and Matt were going to the library and that the DB would have to wait. Gordo reluctantly agreed and then they both hung up.

"You are just…sick…" He replied totally disgusted. Matt's uneasiness to the new situation that Gordo and Lizzie had made Lizzie laugh even harder.

"Matt, when you get older you will st---" Matt cut her off, and covered his ears.

"Gross, I don't want to know, Okay?"

Lizzie stifled a laugh and got up to hug him… but he ran out of her room.

Toon Lizzie: "Ha Ha, I knew I would get him back. It was just a matter of time when I did." She looked at her frog and nodded.

Satisfied with her brother's quick exit Lizzie smiled and shook her head.

Grabbing a light pink jacket that had blue stripes running down the side from out of her closet, she walked to her vanity and began pulling her hair into a quick ponytail. Slipping on some black flip-flops she grabbed her purse, walked out of her room and down the stairs. Matt was pulling on his jacket as well and grabbed his backpack.

"Ready to go?" She asked getting out her keys from her purse.

"Yup." He answered. _Oh, dear sis you shouldn't have put in those three extra minutes, because you are going to be so surprised when Miranda and Gordo show up at the library._ He thought grinning. Lizzie yelled a quick goodbye to their mom and closed the door behind them.

Cut to Gordo's

Gordo had just gotten off the phone with Lizzie still laughing to himself of how they were so great together when suddenly he heard a knock at the door. Gordo got up to open it and took a step back. There stood in front of him was Miranda. He quickly headed to his computer and started Dwarf Lord. Miranda walked in and sat on his bed crossing her legs. A few minutes of silence got on Miranda's nerve so she got up and spun his chair around to face her.

"What, did you do that for Miranda? " He asked stubbornly.

"Hey, Gordo what's wrong? You sound stressed…or something, your face is all flus---"

Gordo cut her off.

"What are you doing here?" He asked stubbornly.

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the brain!" she retorted and then lowered her gaze to chip off some red nail polish on her nails. Gordo switched off his computer and completely turned to look at her. Miranda looked at him with an act of concern and smiled. M: "You want to talk about it?" Gordo nodded. Miranda responded by patting a spot next to her. Gordo followed suit and suddenly felt her arm wrap around his shoulder. Miranda hummed a little song, and his eyes slowly started to flutter closed. Remembering that he is in his room and Lizzie is not here, started to feel uncomfortable. I think I am starting to see why Lizzie thinks Miranda is acting weird. He pondered opening his eyes and looking at her.

"So… now do you want to talk?" She asked looking into his blue eyes. _He is so cute. I love his eyes_. Miranda thought_. Poor Lizzie if only she knew_.

"Yeah, that will probably make me feel better," He answered weakly. "I… just I miss Lizzie. I mean we were supposed to go to the DB after school."

Miranda tilted her head and asked, "So?" She urged still clutching his shoulder.

Gordo let out a little groan.

"So we were talking about meeting there and everything when out of the blue, Matt interrupted us and said he needs her help."

"And, what's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing wrong with it; I mean I am glad that she spends time with him. They really don't get along that is for sure," He got up and walked over to his dresser. "I know I am being selfish and all, but I wanted to talk to her," He said holding back tears. "Is that wrong for me to be so selfish, Randa?" He asked biting his lip and wrunging his hands.

Miranda pretended not to care what he thought, but answered with a short, "No." Gordo lowered his head, and began to pace around his room.

"I…I mean it's good to know that you want to be there for her and everything, but Matt is her brother and he needs her more than anything right now. So, you aren't selfish. You are just lonely." She said giving him a smile. Gordo just nodded at this and continued pacing.

"I was thinking since I am in Marine Biology with you and we have to draw a diagram and stuff, do you want to go to the library with me?" Gordo's head quickly rose up at the mention of the Library, and gladly accepted.

"Sure, let's go." He grabbed his house keys and they retreated downstairs. His parents were both at work so he left a note on the counter explaining that they were going to the library. Miranda grabbed her purse and they walked out the door.

**Ooh Miranda is acting very odd to both of the couples, and now she wants to go to the Library with Gordo? If you want to find out what happens next, please read and review, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Library

Lizzie and Matt walked over to the library. Lizzie was quiet the whole way there. She knew Gordo understood, but she hated canceling on him, especially for her worm of a little brother. She looked over at Matt. He was busy kicking a rock down the street. He looked kind of sad, actually. She felt bad for him at that moment. He wasn't the worst little brother in the history of little brothers. Sometimes, he could be... cool. Right now, he needed Lizzie. And she intended to be there for him. Sure, they fought a lot. That's what brother and sister do.

"Matt, are you okay? You've been quiet the whole way to the library, and you didn't even call me lizard breath once..."

Toon Lizzie: "Ok… maybe I went too far… lets not encourage the little twerp."

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just worried about school. I've always done really well in school. And now… well, my grades are slipping and if I don't bring them up, mom and dad will ground me until I do. "

"Don't worry Matt, I will help you with your English assignment, and I promise you will bring your grades up."

"Thanks, Lizard breath!"

Matt smiled at her.

Now, he really felt awful. Lizzie was a good sister. She was also a good friend. There must be something that she did to Miranda that made her so angry though. Miranda was a reasonable girl… she didn't go around getting mad for no reason. He hoped. He had a big crush on Miranda… but he didn't like hurting Lizzie; much against popular belief. Right now, Matt didn't know what to do. He just had to stick to the plan, and hope for the best. The up side to all of this was that Matt really was having trouble in English class. He figured at least if he was lying to Lizzie, there was some truth to it. They arrived at the library a few minutes later.

"Ok… I have to write a... po-em." He said that word like it was the plague. Lizzie loved writing poems. They were so romantic!

Toon Lizzie: "I LOVE poems. This will be fun!"

"What kind of poem do I write?"

"How about a love poem?"

'"Ewww… gross. Matt McGuire is not writing a sappy love poem, no way."

"Fine… what DO you want to write about?"

"Um…? Pizza?"

Toon Lizzie "My ode to Pepperoni..."

"I have an idea… why don't we go get a big book of famous poems and study them. I'm sure we will come up with something."

"Okay… I will go look for some. You stay here, and write down any ideas you think of."

"Deal!"

Lizzie would much rather sit there and think about Gordo. "_My love is like a red red rose_..." Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted because there was Gordo. He was walking up the stairs, heading for Lizzie's table!

Toon Lizzie: "AW! He came to the library just to see ME! That is so swee----"

Toon Lizzie was cut off.

Following Gordo up the stairs was Miranda!

Toon Lizzie: "what is going on here? ---And why _is_ Miranda with Gordo? What is that girl up to?"

Matt saw Miranda and Gordo too. Then he saw the expression on Lizzie's face. She was anything but happy. Matt felt really bad at that point; after all, it was his fault that Gordo and Miranda were there. When Lizzie was getting ready to take him to the library he had snuck upstairs and called Miranda. He explained to her off as to where he and Lizzie would be, so that Miranda could make up an excuse to get Gordo to the library with her, so that Lizzie could see them together. Matt watched as Gordo and Miranda made their way up to Lizzie's table. Gordo and Miranda obviously didn't see Lizzie right away. They were about to pass the table she was sitting at, when Lizzie spoke up.

"Gordo, Miranda? Hey guys!"

Gordo gave Lizzie what he hoped was his best "I-will-explain-later-" face. Lizzie understood. She knew Gordo wasn't sneaky or underhanded, but Miranda certainly was.

"Oh, HEY Lizzie." She greeted casually.

"Hey Miranda. What are you two doing here?"

Gordo spoke up a little too quickly.

"Oh, Miranda needed some help with the Marine Bio assignment. We have to draw a diagram of the ocean floor, and label it. And we also have to identify all the properties of a wave. You know… the crest, trough, wavelength…----"

Toon Lizzie: "Gordo's rambling. He always rambles when he is nervous! --Wait, do I make him nervous?"

Toon lizzie smiled.

"Uh, that sounds cool guys. Well, if you want, we can share this table."

"Sure… um, let me go get some books, and I will be right back."

Miranda walked away.

Lizzie and Gordo both make sure she is at a safe distance before speaking again.

"GORDO! What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry Lizzie. I didn't want to come here with her. But she showed up at my HOUSE. She said she needed help with the Marine Bio homework. _She _suggested the library. I would have stayed at my house, but I left my Marine Bio book in my locker. It's weird. In class, Miranda seems to know all the answers, and now, she is playing a helpless student.

"I'll bet she is… Gordo, she is up to something, a I fully intend to find out what!

"Just please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. "

He gave her a sweet smile, and then he looked around making sure no one was watching. Gordo wrapped his arm around Lizzie's waist and pulled her close for a quick kiss.

Toon Lizzie: "Thanks… I needed that!"

"What was that for?"

Gordo smiled.

"What? Can't a guy give his girlfriend a kiss without getting the third degree?"

Toon Lizzie giggled: "Girlfriend. I can NEVER get tired of hearing that word especially coming out of Gordo's mouth!"

"THIRD DEGREE?" she faked, "I'll show you third degree mister!"

Gordo took off running, and Lizzie chased him down a long corridor of books. It was really dark back there. Lizzie caught up with him and pinned him to the bookshelf. Her hazel eyes sparkled wickedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long, sweet kiss.She could feel his heart beating through his shirt.

Toon Lizzie: "Holy Guacamole!" That was an amazing kiss. Lizzie and Gordo were both left breathless.

"Um, not to ruin the moment, but… if we don't hurry back soon, Miranda will probably send out a search party. "There was truth to Gordo's words.

"Yeah… you're probably right. Lets go."

She smiled at Gordo, and squeezed his hand. They went back to the table just as Miranda was heading back too. The three sat down and got to work. Matt eventually came back with one poetry book and fourbooks on magic tricks.

Toon Lizzie shook her head.

"Matt! I thought you needed poetry books?"

"Hello? And what do you call this, The Betty Crocker Cookbook?" He said, holding up a copy of the best of Robert Frost."

"Ugh! Ok… lets just get this over with, okay?" Matt: "Fine by me, Lizard breath."

Lizzie smiled at him.

Even though he could be the biggest pain in her butt, he was still her little brother and she loved him. She just may never tell him that! Gordo and Miranda were deep in thought, working on the diagram of the ocean floor. Their heads were really close together. Lizzie didn't like that one bit. Miranda scooted her chair closer to Gordo, explaining that she was blocking the aisle. Lizzie caught Gordo rolling his eyes at Miranda when she wasn't looking. Lizzie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, too late, Miranda saw her.

"Lizzie… what's so funny?" She asked curiously.

Gordo started to laugh.

"Oh, nothing... it's just that I was thinking about that time that you leaned your chair back in the school library and you fell backwards!"

Toon Lizzie: "Horrible save, McGuire… but it will have to do."

"Um… Lizzie…that wasn't funny… I could have cracked my head open!"

Gordo burst out laughing which made Miranda even angrier.

"GORDO?"

"Sorry… sorry, it was funny though."

"Whatever, lets just get back to work----please?"

"Of course!"

He and Lizzie exchanged looks that both said "PHEW!"

They finished up all their work rather quickly, and they were just getting ready to leave.

"So, um…. Miranda, you still want to go to the mall with me? "

"Sure... ok. Lets go." She said reluctantly.

"Hey Lizzie, do you want me to walk home with Matt, since the mall is in the opposite direction of your house?"

"Thanks, Gordo! Yeah, that would be really nice of you!"

"No problemo, come on squirt lets go." He said, slinging his arm around Matt.

Matt pretended to be annoyed.

"Hey, don't call me squirt!"

"Matt, you are the only person I know who is shorter than me. I've got to say it to someone!"

Matt laughed.

He liked Gordo. Matt and Gordo headed for home, while Miranda and Lizzie headed for the mall. They all walked down the stairs to leave when Lizzie felt someone squeeze her hand.

She looked up at Gordo and he pretended to be interested in an imaginary piece of lint on his shirt. He finally looked down at her and smiled. Gordo silently held up his hand to his ear, mimicking talking on the phone and mouthed the words "call me?" Lizzie smiled and gave him a thumbs- up sign. They all exited the library and headed for their intended destinations.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Lizzie's Worst Nightare Encounter**

"Ok… where should we go first?" Asked Lizzie, once she and Miranda got to the mall.

"It doesn't matter to me. Where do you want to go?"

"Um… I guess we could go over to Music Mania. I know there is this old Charlie Parker record that Gordo's been dying to get."

Music Mania was the only place that Lizzie knew of that still sold... records. Gordo was the only person she knew besides her parents that actually owned a record player. She liked that about Gordo though. He didn't care what anyone said or thought about him. He did his own thing.

"Sure… Ok. Sounds good, I mean, _you_ know him best!"

Lizzie was appalled by Miranda's emphasis of the word, you.

"Miranda… what do you mean by that? You know Gordo as well as I do."

"Not as well." Lizzie thought she heard Miranda mutter. Whatever. Lizzie just wanted to get this over with. They went to Music Mania and Lizzie found the record.

"Ok, you have something… now what am I going to get him?"

"Um… well, Gordo likes Jelly Beans. We could go over to Candy Corner and you could get him some?"

"Jelllybeans?" annoyed Miranda, "You get him the Charlie Parker album he wants, and I follow up with Jelly Beans?"

Toon Lizzie: "Hey…what's wrong with Jelly beans?" She asked stuffing her face with Jellybeans.

"Well, it's a start... Oh, I know. Why don't we go check out the DVDs? I know Gordo has also been dying to get Spiderman on DVD."

"Oh that's right. Does he still want to be Peter Parker?"

Both girls are laughing.

"No, I think got over that phase in the Third grade… but you never know!"

Miranda laughed.

"Hey, remember that time he came to school with a bed sheet tied around his neck, and then he tried to fly off the jungle gym?"

Lizzie was hysterical with laughter now. It was fun remembering all these things with Miranda. As if remembering something as well, Miranda snapped back in to attitude mode.

"Come on! At the rate were going, the mall will be closed by the time we finish!" She snapped.

Toon Lizzie: "I miss MY Miranda... " She said sucking her thumb and holding on to Mr. Snuggles.

The girls headed over to the DVD section and Miranda bought the movie for Gordo. Now, the girls were headed back towards the food court. That is where Lizzie's Dad always picked them up. Or, she hoped he would be there. Lizzie just realized that she forgot to call her Dad. The girls were approaching the food court when of all people, Ethan Craft was heading towards them!

"Hey Ladies, looking' fine!"

Both girls blushed.

"Hey Ethan, looking good yourself, there!"

"So what's up, Ethan?" Miranda asked.

"Well, a bunch of my friends and I--" he gestured towards a table full of cheerleaders, including Claire, resident Ice Queen, "Were just about to head to the theater to catch a movie! You girls in?"

"NO" Lizzie screamed.

"SURE!" Smiled Miranda

Both girls look at each other.

"Uh, Ethan, excuse us for one second?"

"Okay, but hurry up. Cheerleaders! Can't keep 'em waiting!"

"No… Of course not." Said Lizzie sarcastically.

Miranda dragged Lizzie over by the pay phones.

"Lizzie, Ethan Craft invited us to see a MOVIE… with HIM! Why are you saying NO?"

"Uh, Miranda… I have to be home in like half an hour!"

"Oh…well that's too bad. I don't have a curfew!"

"Miranda! You would let me walk home by myself?"

"Of course not. Can't your mom or dad come get you?"

Toon Lizzie: "That's it. This means war!" Toon Lizzie is painted up like Mel Gibson, In "Braveheart"

"Well… what's it going to be, Ladies?"

Miranda glared at Lizzie and replied, "Count me in, Ethan!"

"Sweeeeet, Lizzie?"

"Um… maybe next time. I'm sorry. I have to get home."

"No problemo! We will catch up with you later, ok?"

Ethan smiled at Lizzie.

"Okay!"

Lizzie smiled back.

Miranda barely muttered "Bye, Lizzie." before heading off to the cheerleader table led by Ethan Craft. A stunned Lizzie McGuire just stood there staring at Miranda and Ethan.

Toon Lizzie rose up a white flag. "I surrender…"

Lizzie took out her cell phone and called her dad to come pick her up from the mall. On the way out, she had to pass right next to the cheerleader table, at the food court. _Why oh why did they have to pick the table right next to the entrance?_ She thought. Lizzie was so angry at Miranda that moment that she stormed right up to her.

"Miranda! I can't believe you would ditch me for THESE people!" Lizzie gestured towards Claire.

"Oh, hey Loozie! What's the matter? Are you upset because your friend Miranda got wise and picked a better crowd to hang out with?"

"Oh. Yes… it's breaking my heart!" She said sarcastically.

Toon Lizzie: "It really IS breaking my heart. Randa and I have been friends almost as long as Gordo and I. Why did she hate me so much all of a sudden?"

"Miranda, I want to know what is UP with you? And I want to know… now!"

"Why, Lizzie? What ever do you mean?" She said sarcastically.

"Miranda! You know exactly what I mean. Ever since school started, you've been a whole new person! First you flirted with Gordo, then, you and Gordo show up at the Digital Bean, and I happen to catch you there; without so much as an invite from you. Then, you give me some lame-o story about how you assumed I knew that we were supposed to meet there." Lizzie was almost shouting. "Last time I checked, Miranda, I am NOT a mind reader! Oh, and I wasn't even finished yet...then you mysteriously show up in Gordo's Marine Biology class… I mean, if I remember correctly, I remember you saying, and I quote "EEEEWW GROSS! When Gordo mentioned he was signing up for that class. Then, I see you flirting with Tudgeman… and now... to top it ALL off, you are sitting with a table full of my worst nightmare? And what used to be YOURS?"

Miranda was speechless. No, she was angry. Even Claire and her little Empire kept quiet knowing that this was going to get ugly.

"Lizzie! You… you… you have nerve coming over and telling ME off? I ... I can't even believe what a hypocrite you are!"

"ME a hypocrite?"

Lizzie pointed to herself.

"How so, Miranda?"

"Well, you have a lot of nerve coming over here and lecturing me on the do's and don'ts of friendship!"

"Miranda, what are you talking about?"

"Well...lets see... last time I checked, BEST FRIENDS are supposed to tell each other everything!"

"But, Miranda, I DO tell you everything!"

"Oh, really? So… there isn't one teeny, tiny thing that you haven't told me?"

Now Lizzie was starting to worry. _Miranda couldn't possibly know about her and Gordo. Could she? Nah._ She thought.

Lizzie went out on a limb here and said, "No, Miranda, except that you are acting really weird and I want my old Miranda back!"

"Well, Lizzie… in this world, we don't always get what we want!"

"Last chance, Lizzie, anything you want to tell me"

Toon Lizzie sits in an interrogation room.

"I didn't do it. I swear. I'm innocent, I tell ya!"

Lizzie remained silent and looked at Miranda to see what the heck she was talking about.

"Miranda… I thought we were BEST FRIENDS?"

"Yeah Lizzie… we were. We're not anymore. Best friends don't lie to each other about something big. Lizzie, I know about you and Gordo!"

The entire table of cheerleaders gasp

Toon Lizzie was being dragged away and locked into a jail cell. She banged on the bars.

"Let me outta here! I'm innocent… I didn't do it!"

"You… you do?"

"Yeah… I do. I saw you two together outside the Digital Bean; the night that you met up with Gordo and I... I saw you two kissing! You can't get much more "together" than that! LIZZIE! How could you not tell me?"

Toon Lizzie, still in jail cell "MOMMYYYYYYYY!"

"Miranda… I can explain… I ... We…"

"Save it Lizzie. I don't care anymore. At first I did, I couldn't imagine why my best friends couldn't trust me with such important information. I gave you ample time to tell me about it, but both of you chose not to. That showed me how much my friendship means to you, to both of you. As far as I'm concerned, Lizzie… this friendship is officially over. Adios. "

Miranda turned to walk away leaving Lizzie feeling terrible now.

She called after Miranda.

"MIRANDA? RANDA! WAIT!"

Miranda didn't even look back once. She kept right on walking in the direction of the movie theater, where she linked arms with Ethan Craft, and they headed inside. Lizzie was on the verge of falling apart, when Claire suddenly spoke up.

"I'm glad you and your little boyfriend Gor-dork finally stopped drooling over each other and got together already."

She thought that _Claire ALMOST felt sorry for her_, and she thought that _this was the nicest thing she was going to get out of Claire_.

"Uh, thanks." Lizzie muttered.

"Whatever! Later, Loozie."

Claire gave her an icy laugh… and turned around to resume talking to her friends.

Lizzie turned around to leave the mall, but didn't get more than five feet before the tears started. She had to dry them before her dad picked her up. She didn't want to re-live the whole gruesome scene again! Lizzie sat down on the bench outside the food court and waited for her dad. From where she sat, she could see Ethan Craft and Miranda standing in line to buy movie tickets together. She decided to look in another direction. She saw Claire's table snickering and laughing, most likely about her. Lizzie was surrounded. She couldn't wait for this day to end!

**Wow poor Lizzie, this is just not her best year. First, her best friend gets mad at her, then her brother started acting weird, then Larry treats her horribly. What is going on here? Please read and review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Larry's View of the Encounter**

Larry Tudgeman cruised the mall looking for a present to get Gordo also when all of a sudden he hears screaming and name-calling. Picking up speed from the escalator, he found a little tree to hide himself and watched the mayhem erupt. At first people really didn't take notice of the situation because they thought it was none of their business, which it wasn't, but they couldn't get out of this one. Everywhere Larry turned he was surrounded with people gathering around the center of the food court. _Surely_, Larry thought, _the way these rampages were going security guards would be called upon and take in the screaming victims_. Ten minutes pass and no security guards showed up. _Good, maybe I can sneak a peek of who is crying and who is winning_. Larry crouched down under a table that was a few feet from them, and watched in amusement as these people fought. After about all the screaming and hollering he could take, Larry was about to leave until he heard a familiar name being called upon several times.

(Within earshot)

"Lizzie! You… you… you have the nerve coming over and telling Me off. I can't even believe what a hypocrite you are!"

_Whoa, Miranda is telling Lizzie this. I never expected that coming out of her_. He thought stunned. He heard Lizzie get a few words in edgewise. _Well at least Miranda is winning. Lizzie looks like she is about to break down in tears. Again. God she is such a cry- baby_. He thought shaking his head. Larry had heard enough ranting on Lizzie so he decided to crawl out from under the table; that was until he heard a familiar male's name. Gordo?

"What does this have to do with Gordo"? He asked himself.

"…Yeah. I do. I saw you two together outside the Digital Bean… You can't get much more "together" than that!" _Wait, Lizzie and Gordo were…Kissing? And I thought Gordo was my friend. He knew that if he had a problem concerning any girl, he could come to me. I mean sure I was a little down every time she mentioned someone else's name… and I know I tried to get Gordo to be with Lizzie, but this. NOT TELLING ME. OH that is it! I have had it! _ Larry bawled up his fists. _Gordo and Lizzie you guys are going down. I have to talk to Miranda. Maybe she will know what to do!_ Larry was so angry that he rushed out from under the table quickly. Too quickly he might add. Thunk.

"Ow, stupid table." He winced rubbing his head.

Luckily the bickering continued and he made his way through the crowd and outside the mall. He didn't know where he was going at that point, but one thing for sure is, he really needed Miranda.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Gordo to the Rescue**

Quickening her pace Lizzie, with her head down, walked outside. The wind was blowing hard across her cheeks making them feel like ice sickles falling from a roof.

"Man, when did the weather all of a sudden get cool?" Brrrr. She asked herself shivering.

Toon Lizzie: "Why it is that hot chocolate makes you feel better?" sniff. "Hmm…because it just does." She smiled and takes a sip. "Mmm... creamy."

Lizzie licked her lips and prayed to god that her Dad would come soon.

"Ssso… cccc...old…" She chattered. I wish I HAD some hot chocolate! She scolded herself.

Lizzie was just about to walk back inside when she heard a familiar horn. Her father pulled up in his red Taurus and rolled down the window gesturing with his hands for her to get in. Once her seatbelt was on, Sam put the car in drive, and cruised through the parking lot.

"So?" He asked turning his head, "Did you have fun at the mall with Miranda?"

Lizzie just stared out the window sucking in some breaths, and let the tears trickle down her cheeks. She didn't want her father to know that she was crying. Too late .He already saw from her side mirror, but didn't dare mention it. She was upset, and he knew that. Sam turned his head back on the road. It seemed to him that Lizzie didn't want to talk. Letting out a little sigh, he couldn't help but feel sad inside. He just wished that she would talk to him like she had in the past. She always came to him with problems. She did for when she was advice columnist for Dear Lizzie, and he helped her without Jo's advice. He was glad that he surprised Jo; truthfully he was surprised himself. Sam and Lizzie remained quiet the rest of the way home. Lizzie decided that she would rush up to her room, shut the door, lock it and stay there for eternity. Her life was obviously not going to be the same. I mean she thinks she lost her best friend. Maybe forever, she thought. Secondly, Larry was angry with her, and she didn't know why. She wished that Gordo could get her get through this. _He always did_. She thought, a_nd always will_. That thought brought a small smile to her face. She loved everything about him, his messy curls, those gorgeous blue eyes that you could get lost in, and the way he smelled…. She couldn't put her finger to it, but it was just…Gordo… a Gordo smell. Just. Gordo. It was that second she knew, she had fallen for him, and couldn't be prouder. Sam looked at Lizzie again, and then back on the road. She was breathing a lot easier than before. When she slid in to her seat she was panting and shivering. _Poor girl, no wonder she was having trouble breathing_. He thought shaking his head.

Pulling up to the house, Lizzie opened the car door and slid out. She ran straight to her room like she planned and shut the door. What she didn't know was that her mother was right behind her. She just couldn't hear her walking. Jo knocked on the door, and heard a muffled, "Come in." Jo poked her head in, and slowly turned to shut the door.

Lizzie was resting her head against her headboard, and Mr. Snuggles was held close to her chest. Jo could see that Lizzie was crying, even though her head was down. Somehow mothers could sense it. Jo walked over to Lizzie and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Lizzie immediately rested her head on her mother's shoulder and showered her face with tears. After wiping her tears away, Lizzie finally decided to confide in her mother.

"Mom…" she sniffled, "Everything is falling apart for me."

Jo looked at Lizzie very concerned, and alarmed. "What is she talking about?" She wondered.

"How, so honey, didn't you have a good time at the mall with Miranda?" she asked worried.

Lizzie cried even more on that note, and sunk back down into her bed. Jo watched the water works happen right in front of her, and started crying to. She didn't know why, but somehow it was not good news.

"Lizzie, sweetie come on, tell me what happened." She asked smoothing out Lizzie's hair.

"O…Kay" She said between sniffles. Lizzie told her mother the whole story, and Jo just looked at her very shocked.

"Oh, honey," Now she was crying as much as Lizzie was. "I am so sorry that you had to go through with that…Miranda shouldn't of done that too you. You are more important to her. I know."

Jo nodded truthfully.

Lizzie looked at her mother and wiped her eyes some more.

"How do you know?"

"I see the way she looks after you, and the way she always helps you out with situations."

She smiled.

Lizzie smiled too, and she was starting to feel better.

"Thanks mom, but what should I do?" She asked after hugging her mom.

"Just give Miranda some times, she will come around." She said getting up from Lizzie's bed and walking towards the door.

"You sure?" She asked uncertain.

Jo turned around, smiled and nodded her head.

"Mom…?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"Yes?"

"Can, I call Gordo before dinner is ready?"

Jo sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, just don't be long, okay?"

"I won't." She smiled.

Jo turned around and closed the door to give Lizzie some privacy. Lizzie picked up her purple star phone and dialed Gordo's number. After about the fourth ring, Lizzie got annoyed and hung up.

Frustrated with herself, she walked down stairs to help with dinner. Jo saw her daughter coming around the corner.

She smiled.

"So, did you talk to Gordo?" She asked cutting up some carrots on the counter.

Lizzie shrugged and replied, "No. I didn't. I tried four times. I wish I knew where he was." She took a seat on the stool and rested her elbows.

"Hey, honey, I think you are stressed, how about you go get some fresh air."

Lizzie looked at her mother and nodded slowly.

"I think I will, thanks mom." Getting up to hug her mom, Lizzie made her way to the back porch, and opened the sliding door. She could smell the fresh breeze blowing in the wind.

Jo's Flashback

Lizzie was only in Seventh grade when she got invited to this pool party. A boy named Danny Kessler was hosting it at his house, and invited all Seventh graders to come. I remember Lizzie walking in so happy and excited about the party that I asked her when it was. She said that it was that coming Friday. I thought _oh no, she can't go Gammy McGuire's birthday was Friday and that all of us were going to see her_.

"Lizzie honey," I explained. "You can't go to Danny Kessler's party."

She looked at me with a shocked expression and set her backpack on the floor.

"Mom, why can't I go?" she asked worried.

"Well, that is the day that Gammy McGuire turns 80 and she wants ALL of us to celebrate with her." I exclaimed peeling some carrots and then placing them in a silver bowl. Lizzie threw a fit for a couple of minutes until finally giving in, but with that came the Silent Treatment. I hate that, and she knows it. I tried to reason with her, but she just kept her mouth shut.

I told her, "There will be other parties that you could go to. Why are you so eager to grow up?" I asked tilting my head to her.

She gave me that roll the eyes thing, and looked the other way. From the corner of my eye, I could see her walking over to the couch and crossing her arms. I could tell she was annoyed, but I was her mother and had the right to annoy her all I wanted.

"Mom," she whined. "It's not that I don't want to grow up, it's just--"

I cut her off.

"It's just what honey?"

"I just want to go to Danny Kessler's party because everyone else is, and if I don't go then everyone will talk about it next Monday, and I will be the only one who wasn't there to enjoy it." She said in one breath.

I walked over to the couch where she was sitting and wrapped an arm around her.

"Lizzie, I know you want to go, but I just can't let you. I'm sorry."

She let a heavy sigh and sunk down into the couch, pouting her lips.

"D…don't give me that pouty look!" I said shaking my head.

Lizzie pulled it back in.

"You are not going, end of discussion." I glared.

She stood up, gave a "Uuuuuurrrrggggghhh," huffed, and rushed up stairs.

I shrugged my shoulders, and shook my head.

Two days passed and Lizzie was still mad at me. I know. Once again I am the worst mother in the world .I hesitated. Sam walked in and gave me a quick kiss. He asked what was going on, and I told him.

"Yes, you are clearly the worst mother in the world." He mocked with that dopey grin.

"SAM!" I screeched pretending to be shocked, but just grinned.

That afternoon I was unpacking some groceries and setting them on the counter when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello." I asked.

It was Gammy McGuire telling me that she was going quilt shopping and asked me if I wanted to go. I made up an excuse saying that I had a dental appointment and was saddened that I couldn't go. She believed me and reluctantly hung up. I was satisfied myself for doing that, and I thought the nightmare was over. Unfortunately it wasn't. Lizzie walked in and asked me who was on the phone. _She speaks. Yay_. I thought smiling. I told her it was Gammy McGuire and that she wanted me to go to quilt shopping with her. Now, here came the switcheroo, Lizzie turned around the whole situation on ME, and asked why did I lie to Gammy and get away with it, and yet she asked me if she could go to Danny Kessler's party and that I told her no. I was busted now. She was furious at me, and stalked back upstairs_. In time, she will understand that not all daughters' can participate boring activities with their mother's_. I thought sadly.

A few days later Gammy called again and said that she was going skiing with her girlfriends up in the Appalachian Mountains that weekend. I laughed at this, and told her have a good time. Five seconds after, Lizzie came home and walked into the kitchen.

"Honey. I have some good news. Gammy says that she is going skiing with her girlfriends for her birthday." I said smiling.

Lizzie looked thrilled, but then decided not to go to the party. I didn't know why but it was probably for a good reason. So the rest of the day, we laid out our sheets in the sun and let them air dry. I saw Gordo walk up and comfort Lizzie. I was so glad he was there for her. He always was, and I hoped he always would be. He stayed with her the whole time. They even made tie-dye bed sheets.

End Of Flashback

(Out on the porch)

Lizzie's mom was right. She did need a breath of fresh air. She had a huge fight with Miranda, and Gordo wasn't anywhere to be found. Lizzie just felt awful. _I'll just call Gordo again later_. She thought.

Lizzie walked outside, and the first thing she saw was a blanket laid out in the backyard.

She took another step, and she saw a picnic basket… and candles… and standing there waiting for her with a rose in his hand, was Gordo.

"I thought you would never show up!" He said, giving her his brightest smile.

"Gordo! ... You're here! I... I was just trying to call you... "

"Sorry I missed your call, Lizzie. But, I've been here, waiting for you."

He smiled at her.

Toon Lizzie: "AWWWWWWW! Oh my gosh! This is the sweetest thing he has ever done for me!"

Lizzie's eyes were starting to water up. She didn't mean to cry. She had such a bad day, until now. She was here with Gordo, and as usual, he made up for everything. Lizzie couldn't help it. The tears started pouring down her cheeks.

Running up Gordo put his arms around her.

"Shhh ...It's okay, sweetie. Whats wrong? I'm sorry. Is it because I didn't get your phone call?"

Toon Lizzie: "Gordo may be my boyfriend, and I really care about him, but he can be utterly clue less sometimes!"

"Gordo," she sniffed. "I had a HUGE fight with Miranda. I don't think she will ever talk to us again. Everything is SO messed up!"

"Come on, let's sit down and you can tell me what happened, ok?"

"Okay…"

Sitting on the steps of her backyard, she proceeded to tell Gordo the whole story; everything from the encounter at the mall, Miranda's attitude… her snippy comments... and finally, how Miranda ditched her for Ethan. She also told Gordo about how mad Miranda was acting towards her because she KNEW about her and Gordo being together.

Also, she was so mad that they didn't tell her.

Lizzie couldn't control her tears. They flowed freely as Gordo held on to her even tighter.

"Gordo… Miranda was our best friend. We used to be able to trust her... to confide in her, and now everything has gotten SO out of hand."

"I know baby, but ... maybe she will come around. I mean the worst of it is over. She knows about us. I know you two had a huge fight… but we've always been able to work things out in the past."

"I know, Gordo... but I don't think there is any 'fixing' this one?"

"You may be right. I mean, Miranda has a really bad temper… but, she IS our friend. I hope."

"I think we've lost Miranda forever!" said Toon Lizzie sadly.

"Please don't think I am trying to be harsh... but, maybe this is for the best. I mean, lately Miranda has been acting well... like a real witch; looking back, she hasn't always been that great of a friend to either one of us. She is obviously jealous of our relationship…so maybe, its better this way."

"I hate to admit it," she sniffed. "But.. maybe you ARE right. I don't think we can fix this one... and to tell you the truth, I don't know if I really want to. She's obviously not happy that you and I are together... and I think she has something to do with why Tudge won't speak to me. I am not sure, but I just have this feeling."

"Just remember one thing, Miranda or no Miranda, you always have me!"

He wrapped his arms very tightly around her.

"Thanks Gordo. I don't know how I would get through this without you!"

Lizzie broke away from Gordo and looked up at him. He had the most sincere blue eyes. Lizzie often thought she could get lost in them. She put her hands on his face and drew him closer to her. She kissed him on the forehead, both cheeks, and finally, on the lips. Then, she rested her head on his shoulder.

From the window, a very happy Jo McGuire watched them. She wasn't trying to spy. Oh, who was she kidding, sure she was. She just hoped Lizzie didn't see her; too late. Lizzie looked up and made eye contact with her mom. But, instead of getting angry like Jo thought, Lizzie gave her mom a big smile, and hugged Gordo even tighter.

Jo McGuire walked away, feeling very happy. She loved Gordo like a son. She had watched he and Lizzie grow up together, and now they were dating. She couldn't think of anything that could make her happier, well except maybe Matt picking up his things. Jo almost tripped on Matt's Game Boy, while she was on her way upstairs.

"Kids..." She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, back outside Gordo and Lizzie were still holding onto each other and watching the night sky.

Gordo suddenly broke the silence.

"Hey… I made us dinner! C'mon, lets eat. I'm starving!"

Lizzie was hungry too, really hungry.

"Mmmmmm.. smells gooooodd!" said Toon Lizzie wearing a chef's hat and smelling the air.

Gordo led Lizzie over to the blanket and opened up the picnic basked.

"Lizzie... you know I care about you a lot right?"

"Riiight..." Cautioned Lizzie.

"Uh oh…. this can't be good!" Said a worried Toon Lizzie.

"And because I care so much about you, I didn't want to poison you with my cooking. So, I have to confess, my mom made all this."

Toon Lizzie let out a sigh of relief.

"PHEWWW!--I thought he was going to give me bad news! This is good news. Gordo's mom was an excellent cook!

Lizzie had to laugh because Gordo looked so cute and serious at that moment. He actually looked worried, as if Lizzie would mind that he didn't make it himself.

"Gordo! that's okay! I appreciate everything you've done for me. This is so romantic, Gordo! I love it. "

Gordo smiled, because Lizzie smiled.

He began spreading out all the food over the blanket: Fried chicken., Mashed Potatoes… and apple pie; all of Lizzie's favorite foods.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Toon Lizzie blinked, "Hmm... Gordo is certainly an angel!"

"You got me FRIED CHICKEN?" Fried Chicken was Lizzie's most favorite food in the world.

"Ah... not just any Fried Chicken, OVEN fried chicken!" Lizzie smiled and wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck. She kissed him all over his face. Lizzie loved OVEN Fried Chicken even more. It was baked, not fried in grease. Lizzie also loved Mashed Potatoes AND Apple pie.

Toon Lizzie munching away on food.

"Yup… this IS heaven., and heaven has Apple pie!" Toon Lizzie shoved the whole pie down her throat

"Gordo… this is really great. I love it!" Lizzie took a bite of Chicken. "Mmmmmm!" she said with her mouth full. "Your mom is such a great cook!"

"Thanks! I asked her to make it especially for you!"

Lizzie smiled, and kept right on eating though. Gordo joined her and made a big plate for himself. He was starving! He hadn't eaten since breakfast. He was slipping. Food was always on his mind… but now, he had to leave room to think about Lizzie.

Gordo looked at her. She looked so pretty even with Fried Chicken crumbs on her face.

Lizzie caught Gordo staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked smiling.

Gordo started to say no, but he changed his mind. He smiled at her.

"Yeah... just some crumbs. Here, let me help." He kissed her on the lips while still attempting to brush the crumbs off.

"Now, THAT was smooth!" Said Toon Lizzie.

"Have I ever told you how hopelessly adorable you are?" She asked in between giggles.

"Everyday," he winked. "But tell me again!"

Lizzie sank into Gordo's arms, and they fed each other. It was probably going to get messy, but they didn't care. Gordo wiped some Mashed Potatoes on to Lizzie's lips, and then kissed it off. Lizzie and Gordo ate happily under the stars. Right now, this moment everything was perfect for them. Lizzie forgot Miranda, forgot Tudgeman, and forgot that she had any problems at all. Right now the moment was all about her and Gordo; her prince. She could worry about her problems another day. Lizzie was definitely in heaven. She was in Gordo's arms, and she had Fried Chicken. Life was good.

Upstairs, from his bedroom, Matt watched this whole scene. He was happy. He couldn't explain it. He always gave Lizard Breath a hard time, but...she was his big sister, that's what little wormy brothers do; they annoy. However, Matt secretly looked up to Lizzie. He thought she was one of the coolest people he knew, and he loved Gordo like a big brother. He couldn't be happier for his sister. He knew about her crush on Gordo, and his crush on Lizzie. EVERYONE knew. It was so obvious. He was just happy they got their act together, and finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Matt suddenly felt awful. Miranda. He just remembered all the terrible things he helped her out with. Well… he had to stop, now. He couldn't do this to Lizzie. She has had her moments, but she was his sister, and he loved her. He was starting to think that Miranda is the evil one, and just used him to get back at Lizzie. Why was he so dumb? He was twelve years old. He should have seen right through her scam. Well, starting now… he was no longer friends with Miranda Sanchez. If Lizzie needed help getting back at her, she could count him IN!

Matt looked down again at Lizzie and Gordo. They were done eating, and now they were sitting on the porch swing cuddled in each other's arms. Matt felt a slight stab of jealousy. Not because he wasn't happy for Lizzie and Gordo. But... because he wished he had someone like that in his life. He was young. He knew that, but... he has known Gordo his whole life, and he has watched Lizzie and Gordo grow up together. He wanted someone like Lizzie. He had a brief crush on Miranda, but he knew in reality that would never work. Not only did she think of him as Lizzie's annoying little brother… he knew she would never go out with a twelve year old. Suddenly, an image popped into his head: a young, pretty girl with light blonde hair, and a great smile. Melina! He missed Melina because she was his best friend in the world…well next to Lanny. He hadn't seen either one of them since he left for Rome. When Matt left for Rome, Melina and her parents were leaving for Hawaii. They were going to be back in a few days. She knew she would miss a few days of school, but Matt wrote down all her assignments so she wouldn't miss out on anything. He kept them for Lanny too since he was home sick with really bad Strep throat.

Matt wished he could go visit his friend, but Strep throat is really contagious; poor Lanny. He hasn't been able to talk in over a week. One day, they were playing outside, got caught in the rain… and the next day, Lanny came down with Strep. Matt was lucky he didn't catch it. This happened two days before they were supposed to start Junior High. Matt felt kind of lonely without his best friends around. He especially missed Melina. Melina, Melina, Melina. He really liked her. She was his accomplice, his partner in crime. He loved the way she laughed. He loved her smile. Suddenly Matt realized that he liked Melina as MORE than a friend. He just wondered how she felt about him. He knew Melina cared for him, and she was definitely his best friend. Now... he wondered if he should share those feelings with her. He would ask Lizzie or maybe Gordo that was when he was ready to. He was still sorting out his feelings. He had never missed Melina the way he did right now.

"Girls!" he muttered to himself, "Can't live with them," he paused and looked down at Lizzie. "Can't live without them."

He looked on his night stand to a framed picture of him, Melina, and Lanny at the county fair. Melina had her arm around him. Matt smiled at that.

He took one last look at the lovebirds down below, before going to sleep. He saw that Gordo was watching the stars, and Lizzie had fallen asleep in his lap. Gordo looked like he never wanted to move from that position. Matt smiled, and turned over and went to bed. He hoped he would dream about Melina. He also hoped that wherever she was, she would dream of him too.

(Back inside the McGuire House)

Jo couldn't keep away from the window. Even though she knew she shouldn't be spying on her daughter, she couldn't help it.

_Jo's POV_

I walked upstairs to check on Matt. Opening the door I saw him sprawled out in his bed dreaming. Hopefully he will find that lucky girl to share his moment with just like Lizzie did. I smiled to myself and closed the door. I heard the front door close and watched Sam walk in the living room. We kissed for a brief moment and then unraveled from each other's grasps.

He asked if Lizzie was okay, and I said, "See for yourself."

We walked over to a window and watched the happy couple on the back porch comfortably resting in each other's arms. My prediction was right; he was there and would never leave her side. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder. We stayed there the whole time watching and smiling at them, knowing that they FINALLY found each other.

**Ok ya'll that's the end of Chapter 10, please read and review Thanks. OH and have a Great weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**The Conversation**

(Lizzie's bedroom)

Lizzie couldn't sleep very well last night, so she sat up in her bed and read one of her all time favorite books: The Nancy Drew files. Lizzie could read that book everyday and never get tired of it. She opened the book that held a bookmark; actually it was a small picture of her and Gordo from the 8th grade Yearbook. She smiled at the memory and began reading from chapter Eight. After Five chapters she looked at her clock sitting on her nightstand, three-twenty three a.m. _Lord, time sure does go slow, when you are not having fun._ She thought irritated. She wanted to read more, but her mouth got the best of her. Letting out a wide-open yawn, she placed the picture back in the book, turned off the light and began to dream.

Lizzie's Dream

Lizzie was making her way to school wearing a light pink halter- top and dark jeans that she got at the Style Shack a week ago. She spotted Gordo outside the front steps waiting for her with his biggest smile, a green button down shirt and brown khaki pants. She comes up to him gives him a quick kiss on the lips, and they are off with linked arms.

Once inside the school they are bombarded with cheers, and hugs. Lizzie felt like she had reached her peak in life. She had popularity, Kate and Claire became her best friends; she had a great boyfriend who worshipped the ground she walked on, and huge fans from when she impersonated a famous Italian pop star. Yes, life couldn't have been any sweeter. She had everything she had ever wanted, but still something was bothering her. She didn't know what it was until _she _arrived. There graveling at the queen's feet or what Lizzie preferred to be called, was Miranda Sanchez. After the "fight" Freshmen year, their friendship was never the same. Miranda became popular because she was dating Ethan Craft, disowned Lizzie and Gordo, and then took Claire's spot as head cheerleader.

"Oh, Lizzie I have been so horrible to you over these past four years. I am so sorry, can you please forgive me?" She pleaded on the ground.

"Miranda you know I--" Something cut her off.

Beep Beep Beep.

End of Lizzie's Dream

It was her alarm clock. Lizzie stretched her left arm out to the side and hit the off button. _Whoa, that was SOME dream!_ She thought. Hearing her mother's footsteps approach her door she sat up and wiped a tiny tear that escaped from her eyes.

"Lizzie, honey is you awake?" she asked still at the corridor.

"Yes mom, I'm up." She sniffed.

Jo heard some sniffs and opened the door more to view the entire bedroom. She immediately saw Lizzie hunched over holding a box of Kleenex and her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Snuggles.

"Oh, honey what's wrong now?" She asked walking over to the bed. Lizzie scooted over so her mom could sit down.

"It's nothing, mom. I just had a … dream…that's all." She smiled at her mom. Jo could clearly see that Lizzie was not all right, because tears were still trickling down her cheeks.

Wiping them away with another Kleenex Jo asked, "Was it a good dream or bad dream?"

Lizzie thought for a moment and then decided to tell her about it. After she finished, Jo got up and grabbed some more Kleenex from the dresser.

"Mom?" she asked.

Jo turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"What does the dream mean?" she questioned lying back against her headboard. Jo walked back to Lizzie and held her in her arms.

"Well, Lizzie it was just a dream, right? Maybe it means that something is in process of your future. Let's see, there was Gordo, you, everybody, and you said that Miranda was there right?"

Lizzie nodded.

"So, I'd say that your dreams are telling you something. Dreams have a way of expressing it self when something is really troubling a person. Now, I know that you are very worried about Miranda's and yours friendship. You value your trust on her, and depend on her. She has the same value and trust on you."

Jo paused and looked at Lizzie. All she saw was her daughter's undivided attention. She continued.

"Before you woke up, did you actually say you forgave Miranda for everything that had happened?" She questioned leaning against the headboard also.

"No, not really… I mean my alarm clock when off before I could respond." She said truthfully. Jo knew exactly what her dream was telling her, but wanted Lizzie to figure it out herself, so she just nodded.

"I see, so you didn't get to respond. That is just it Lizzie, you need to finish your dream in order for you to understand what your dream was about. Understand?"

Lizzie let this information sink in and then leaned to give her mom a hug.

"Thanks mom. I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled.

Jo smiled hugged back and whispered, "I don't know what I would do without you either. I love you."

"I love you too mom. I'm going to get ready now. "

"Okay." and with that Jo got up and closed the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Lizzie walked down the stairs in a red sleeveless shirt; a light faded brown skirt, and red flip-flops. Her hair was put up in a loose ponytail.

Walking into the kitchen she saw her little spiky haired brother Matt. He was wearing a black tee shirt, faded blue jeans, and black Nike's.

"Good Morning Lizard breath." He said turning from his plate of waffles.

Lizzie messed up his hair, and sat down on a stool next to him. Jo handed her some orange juice, and a plate of waffles. After waiting patiently for her parents to get ready themselves, Lizzie turned to Matt.

"Morning," she said softly. "Matt, do you know what day it is?" she asked.

Matt looked up and shook his head.

"Well, it's Wednesday. Why?" _Ugh, he is so clueless, HELLO! It's Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary_ she thought.

Toon Lizzie: Holding up a best child reward "I would just like to say that I am the only one who remembers my mom and dad's wedding anniversary!" Jo and Sam hug her

"Hello! Matt, it's…" lowering her voice. "Mom and Dad's Wedding Anniversary. We got to throw them a party or something."

"But, Lanny and Melina are coming over tonight." He whined.

"Well, too bad. They can come another day." She whipped.

"Unless," he started rubbing his chin. "Hey Lizzie, is it okay if I ask Lanny and Melina to help with the surprise party?"

Lizzie agreed to this, and nodded.

"Okay, but they are your responsibility. Any trouble they get into it's your problem. Got it?" she said pointing a finger at him.

Matt gave her a nod and thumbs up.

"Oh, but how are we going to get them out of the house, Liz?"

Lizzie remained facing her brother and came up with a solution, and was about to respond when suddenly she heard voices coming down the stairs. She put a finger up to her mouth motioning Matt to keep quiet. He did.

"Hey dad, I read in the newspaper that there is a huge Gnome Convention tonight at six-thirty." She said smiling and hoping that they bought it. Sam set his briefcase on the counter and smiled at Lizzie.

"Thanks, Lizzie. But, I thought you weren't into Gnomes?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not, I just thought that you would like to know that, since you are into Gnomes and Creatures," she shrugged. " Just trying to help, that's all."

Jo was very pleased with her daughter's knowledge of what her dad likes.

"Sam, I think that is an excellent idea. Good thinking sweetie. We will go around six-fifteen." She said finishing up her coffee and placing it in the sink.

"Okay, and Lizzie what is that address?"

Lizzie hadn't thought of that and quickly came up with someone at the top of head.

"It's twenty-four Saline Dr. Do you know where that is?"

Jo and Sam nodded, and then Sam dumped his empty cup in the sink and headed off to work, but not without a goodbye kiss. Lizzie and Matt watched their parent's hug and kiss passionately. _They are going to be so surprised_. Lizzie and Matt thought inwardly smiling.

Lizzie finished her plate of waffles, messed up her brother's hair again, kissed her mom on the cheek and headed off to school. Along the way she met up with her best friend, and new boyfriend, Gordo.

"Hi Gordo." She said running up to him with a big smile.

"Hi Lizzie." He answered leaning in for a kiss, which she happily returned back.

Grabbing hold of his hand, they walk to the bus stop. Lizzie smiled at Gordo and playfully nudged his shoulder. Gordo was a little surprised by that, and was curious as to why she was SO happy?

"What, was that for?' Cocking one eyebrow and nudging her back.

"I am just so excited about tonight!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Why, what is happening tonight?"

"Well, it's my Mom and Dad's Wedding Anniversary, and so Matt and I are going to have a surprise party, and I want you to help me set it up."

Gordo stopped, making Lizzie also stop.

"Okay, I will do that. I love your family, what time do you want me to be there?"

Lizzie grabbed his other hand and entwined them together.

"How about you meet me at my house say six-thirty?" Gordo started to walk again, and Lizzie followed suit.

"Yes, that sounds great. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Bring your self of course," she laughed. "Bring some CDs, and a banner that says Jo and Sam McGuire: Happy Seventeenth Anniversary! Matt and I will provide the rest!" She replied smiling ear to ear.

Gordo smiled and nodded.

They kept walking, talking about the party, and occasionally would stop and kiss, but other than that they were just glad that they were finally together. Reaching the bus stop, they board the bus and head off to school.

(At Hillridge High School)

Lizzie and Gordo walked into the school feeling free. Miranda knew about them. So why shouldn't everyone else know? It wasn't as if they planned to broadcast it over the morning announcements, but now, Lizzie wasn't afraid to hold Gordo's hand; or kiss him. She was never afraid to… it was just because they hadn't mapped out what they would tell Miranda. Gordo and Lizzie had been best friends with her since elementary.

And now, they had reached a crossroad in their own lives. One that Miranda couldn't be a part of. It didn't matter anyway, because Miranda would never speak to them again. The fight they had yesterday was the worst on ever. In a strange way, Lizzie didn't care as much as she thought she did. She had Gordo. Not only was he her boyfriend, but also her best friend. As far as Lizzie was concerned, she didn't need Miranda Sanchez!

As Lizzie and Gordo walked through the hallways, Lizzie took his hand. He looked surprised, but happy too.

He squeezed her hand.

Toon Lizzie: "I am holding Gordo's hand, and everyone can see us. Why do I suddenly feel like I am under a microscope? Is it ME? Or is everyone staring at us? ---Oh well, let them take a GOOD look. Lizzie McGuire has a BOYFRIEND!" Toon Lizzie squeezed her frog so tight his eyes bug out. She put him down gently and patted his head.

"Gordo, is it me? Or is everyone staring at us?"

"I'm not sure, but as far as I'm concerned, I don't really care what anyone thinks. I am happy that we can finally be open about our feelings. I mean I hid them for so long, I don't think I can do that anymore!"

Gordo and Lizzie both laugh, but do not stop holding hands.

"You know what, Gordo, you are right..."

Gordo cut her off.

"Aren't I always right?" He laughed, making Lizzie give him a playful shove.

"Seriously Gordo, I am glad that we don't have to hide our relationship any more. In fact, I feel bad that we had to do it in the first place."

"Don't feel bad. I didn't know what we should tell Miranda either, so we just kept our relationship under wraps, until we could tell her. Unfortunately," he winked, "We couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other, so she caught us."

Lizzie smiled.

"But you know what, Liz… I just can't seem to understand this whole thing either. I mean, I don't want to dwell in the past, but it really bothers me that Miranda couldn't at least see our side of it. We just didn't know what to tell her because we had a lot going on. We finally let our feelings out, and realized that we both felt the same way about each other and Rome… Well… SO much happened in Rome, so I think it's really selfish of Miranda to act the way she did. I realize it must have been painful for her to not be there with us, just as it was painful for us not to have her there. But this whole situation has made me see her true colors. I was really wrong about her. To tell you the truth, there was many times I only tolerated her because you two were best friends. I was glad you had a girl friend to talk to about girly things, or school supplies!"

Gordo gave her a big wink.

He was referring to the time that Lizzie and Miranda decided they were old enough to wear a bra, and wanted to go to the mall to get one, only, Mrs. McGuire invited Gordo along because Lizzie said that she needed "school supplies". The truth eventually came out, and they were all embarrassed; especially Gordo. He didn't discuss the 'girly' things too often with them. He was glad for that though!

"Over time, I learned to like Miranda, but I noticed that she was very stubborn, and she was usually the one to cause fights between all of us. Yes, there is a part of me that misses her friendship, but it's not worth the hassle and heartache that you have been going through!"

Toon Lizzie is sitting on a cloud, with a silly smile on her face. "Yup, I think I made the right decision, choosing Gordo as a boyfriend. I think I'll keep him." She winked

"I know what you mean. Do you mind if we stop talking about Miranda, please?" She gave him an apologetic look.

"Ok!" He smiled at her reassuring her that he didn't take it personally.

"Good… because I don't want anything to spoil this day! I can't wait until the party tonight. My parents are going to be so surprised. They have been married for like Seventeen years or something like that!"

"Wow."

Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Gordo... I know that this is jumping years ahead into the future, but... if we ever got married do you think we would be together that long?"

"First of all," He said with a smile, "What do you mean, IF? Second of all… No, I don't think we will be together that long."

Lizzie made a face at him.

"Wh…why not, Gordo?" She asked shaking.

"Because, Lizzie," he said with an even bigger smile, "We are soul mates. We will be together forever!"

Now Lizzie understood. She entwined her arm with his, and rested her head on his shoulder. There was no place in the world she would rather be that in Gordo's arms.

Lizzie and Gordo walked arm in arm to her locker. She kept trying to open it and

Gordo kept tickling her, which made her mess up the combination.

Toon Lizzie: "NO TICKLING! Gordo knows I'm soooo ticklish!" She giggled and then added, "But I don't mind!"

They were both laughing hysterically when they suddenly heard a familiar voice, Miranda's. They looked at each other, and then stopped to listen. Lizzie could have sworn she heard her name. The voices were coming from around the corner at Miranda's locker.

It was really empty in the hallway; so Lizzie and Gordo could eavesdrop…er…um, listen very easily. Lizzie liked getting to school early because she hated to be late for anything. So for once, it paid off. They heard Miranda's voice again. And she sounded angry. Gordo and Lizzie exchanged curious looks again, and then began to listen intently.

" ... I know right! I mean, where do they get off? First, Lizzie and Gordo play the "Dating Game" behind my back and then Lizzie has the nerve to twist it around

on ME? Oh… and then, McGuire has the total nerve to try to make ME look bad in front of Claire and the other cheerleaders... well… Lizzie has another thing coming!"

Suddenly, Lizzie and Gordo heard another familiar voice. It belonged to Larry Tudgeman.

"You're right, Miranda. This is totally unfair to you. You've been nothing but a good friend to them, and this is the thanks you get?"

Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other in surprise. Tudgeman continued.

"You know, Miranda… when you first told me about how Lizzie really felt about me, I didn't want to believe you, But now… knowing what I know... I wonder what ELSE she said about me behind my back. She has SOME nerve. I know I'm not the greatest dresser in the world, but has she ever looked in a mirror? Last time I checked, she hasn't morphed into Britney Spears!"

Miranda and Tudge cracked up at that one. Lizzie loved Britney Spears... she often thought she could BE her.

"Miranda, I'm so glad I have you as a friend. I was really depressed for the last few days… after finding out what Lizzie really thinks of me… but I learned to let it go. She even had the nerve to try to talk to me yesterday. Ha. No one talks bad about Larry Tudgeman and gets away with it…So Miranda, we never really finished talking the other day. What else HAS Lizzie said about me? I mean other than I dress terribly, and talk about nothing else besides Star Trek."

"Oh, that was about it… but you know Lizzie. She is always making snide comments. I just can't remember them all. "

Lizzie could not hold her anger any longer.

She was going in, and she was taking Gordo with her.

Toon Lizzie was dressed in army fatigues, armed with a machine gun- "If its war she wants, then WAR she gets!"

Gordo tried to stop Lizzie, but he knew once she set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. Gordo felt like he was watching a train wreck in slow motion. He just sort of hung back.

"YEAH, you can't remember them all because you are lying!"

"Uh, Hey Lizzie…" Miranda said clearly off guard.

"Oh please, Miranda, do better than that-- what kind of LIES are you telling Tudge? No wonder he hasn't spoken to me!"

Suddenly Lizzie turned to face Larry.

"Larry… so THIS is why I've been getting the silent treatment?"

He just shrugged. He was really confused at this point. He wanted to believe Miranda, but a part of him always knew that Lizzie was just not who Miranda was making her out to be.

"Larry, Look at me."

He did.

"Larry… we've been friends a long time. We went out last year, remember? It was the best date I've ever been on!" Suddenly we hear a cough, cough coming from Gordo.

"Okay, second best date," she smiled at Gordo, and he seemed pleased with that answer. "Larry, you know me. You should know I would never say mean things about you or anyone else!"

"Don't listen to her, she's delusional. It's from all the spaghetti she ate in Rome!" Miranda yelled.

Larry couldn't take it anymore. He was furious, but now he wasn't sure whom he was furious at. He needed time to think. No one made a fool out of Larry Tudgeman. Tudge gave both girls a very heart-breaking look, one that was filled with questions, and concerns. But mostly, a look that said he would never trust either one of them ever again.

That look broke Lizzie's heart. She really and truly cared about Larry. Larry turned and ran down the hallway. Gordo started to run after him, but he just couldn't bear to leave Lizzie. He wasn't sure how this whole Miranda thing was going to turn out. He also knew that Larry probably needed time to think.

"Lizzie, you have a lot of nerve spying on me!"

"Miranda, I was not spying. You talk loud enough for Ms. Ungermeyer to hear you all the way in her office across the school! I was at my locker, and I heard you and Larry talking; that's not considered spying. If the conversation was so confidential, might I suggest you don't have it two feet from MY locker next time?"

Miranda was so angry she could barely speak.

"You've done it again Lizzie. Once again, you are always right, and I am always wrong. Everything I do is wrong. Our friendship is WRONG."

"What friendship? I distinctly remember you saying we didn't have one!"

"Oh… we DON'T!"

"So what is this that you told Larry about me? That I supposedly said mean things about him?"

Lizzie backed Miranda into a corner.

"Lizzie, I don't even know what he's talking about. You know Larry he is crazy. He has been sniffing too much crazy glue."

"I don't seem to know much of anything right now, but I do know one thing, I actually thought MAYBE we could recover from our fight yesterday, Now, I know we never will!"

"Oh, BOO HOO!" Pretended Miranda.

Toon Lizzie was wearing boxing gloves. "Take that, and that!" Toon Lizzie pretended to be punching someone.

"Miranda, I know you said something to Larry about me, and believe me I will find out about it, and when I do, you will be sorry you ever opened your big mouth!"

"Oh yeah? And what are_ you_ going to do about it?"

Miranda shoved Lizzie.

Toon Lizzie: "Did she just SHOVE ME? OOOH! Let me at her!" Toon Lizzie made an attempt to hit Miranda, but she tripped over her frog. She muttered to him "I guess I had that coming…"

Lizzie started to shove Miranda back, but Gordo held her back. Not that he didn't want to

see this fight… but because he had just spotted The Ungermeyer coming down the hallway. Luckily, she must have stopped off in a classroom, or else she would have seen everything.

"Girls, cut it out! Mrs. Ungermeyer is coming. Do you both really want detention, For LIFE? The Homecoming Dance is coming up, and if she catches you two fighting, she is sure to ban you both from any and every school social activity!"

Lizzie hated to admit it, but there were truth to Gordo's words. She calmed down somewhat.

"Wuss!" Retaliated Miranda, but yet, she flinched as if at any moment Lizzie would hit her.

"Miranda, as far as I'm concerned, you no longer exist." With that, she grabbed Gordo by the arm and dragged him away.

Miranda sat there looking very stunned. She may have had all this built up anger, but deep, deep inside she missed her friends. And now, there was no turning back. Now, she wasn't sure what lie she could make up to Larry. Miranda was in one big mess.

**Ok fans, Lizzie and Miranda have duked their problems out, now if they can only get along and be friends again that would be some miracle, but who knows? Please read and review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**The Party**

"OOOOOooh… I'll get her, if it's the LAST thing I do!" Screeched Lizzie while her and Gordo walked to class.

"And, her little dog too?" He said, quoting one of his favorite movies: The Wizard of Oz. Lizzie had to laugh. Leave it to good ole Gordo.

"I just don't even want to talk about it right now!"

"Good. Me either!"

"Well, I guess everything has a bright side. At least now I can clear things up with Larry!"

"Liz, you _are_ over him, aren't you?" He teased, and then jumped back because he knew she would try to get back at him.

"GORDO!" She reached out and got him anyway. He was as ticklish as she was so she pinned him to the nearest locker and tickled away.

"Ok… ok, I give! I surrender!"

Lizzie smiled.

"Good!" She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I hope that erases any doubt you have for my strictly platonic feelings for Tudge?"

"Consider them erased!" Gordo took Lizzie by the hand again, and headed for their next class. He couldn't wait until lunch. He was starving. He wondered if the cafeteria would serve curly fries twice in one week. He doubted he could be that lucky.

Then, he changed his mind. He WAS that lucky. Lizzie McGuire was HIS girlfriend!

Lizzie caught Gordo smiling at her. He looked as if he was off in Gordo-land, as he sometimes was.

"What are you looking at?"

"My beautiful girlfriend"

Lizzie smiled at him.

_Things were going to be okay,_ she thought.

(Meanwhile back at Hillridge Junior High)

Matt walked in to his first period class which, is Geometry, and suddenly stopped. There a few feet in front of him was Melina. He felt his stomach do flip-flops, and then started to feel a little lightheaded. _So, I guess this is what Lizard breath felt like when she started to like Gordo._ He thought shuffling his feet and making his way to his desk.

Melina looked up from her desk, and smiled at him.

"Hey, what you are you so happy about?"

"Oh, nothing…n…nothing at all." He said grinning and laughing nervously. "Say Melina, about you and Lanny coming over tonight, slight change in ruining my sister's life tonight."

Melina looked at him carefully as if to figure out if he had gone "normal". Melina knew that Matt McGuire was not normal; he and she always pulled pranks on Lizzie; trying to make her life miserable. It was working, Lizzie kept throwing tantrums at him, but that is what brother and sister do. So, now she was curious.

"What are you trying to say Matt? Are you giving up your king of pranks? Because if you are I--" Matt cut her off, gesturing for her to sit down again, since she was standing up and looking down at him with her eyes narrowed.

He paused.

_God, she's pretty when she's mad. Whoa, time out this is Melina we are talking about? Am I getting a crush on my best friend? _He thought inwardly panicking. He felt his cheeks getting hot, and his hands beginning to sweat. Quickly turning away, he explained to Melina about the party tonight. Melina had said that she wanted to prank Lizzie with something, but Matt refused.

"Why not?" She asked crossing her arms. _Was it me, or did Melina secretly really hate Lizzie?_ He thought. Matt was about to respond when the door swung open and their teacher walked in.

(30 minutes later)

Matt and Melina walked out of their class and headed to their locker. Melina turned to him after grabbing her books and scowled.

"Okay, Matt. What is going on with you?"

Matt opened his locker and began exchanging books.

"Like I said, nothing is going on, I just want my parent's to have a nice party. That's all." He shrugged, and closed his locker.

Melina studied him with her eyes, and still couldn't figure him out. He had been acting weird to her all morning. _Something was up, and I am going to find out_. She thought grinning. They started walking to their next class. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt glanced at Melina. Then turned away, when Melina almost caught him looking at her. A couple of seconds later Melina looked at him, and then turned away. This flirting went on for a mere three minutes, but it had to be stopped because their other best friend Lanny was waiting for them outside their next class.

"Hey, Lanny."

Lanny--- gave a nod and then looked at Matt curiously.

"What? Guys I am telling you nothing is up with me, okay?" He said walking past both of them.

Lanny and Melina exchanged looks.

"You're right Lanny, there is something fishy going on with him."

Lanny nodded, and then they both walked in for class. While in class, Matt distinctively drew little hearts all over his notebook paper. He wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher was saying and didn't really care. He only thought about Melina, and how she really rocked. Sure she gave him a hard time all the time, but that was only because she had to keep him in line. Matt liked that she did that; he admitted that he slipped up time to time, but only to himself. At first, he thought he was crushing on Lizzie's best friend, Miranda. He remembered the day _Lizzie started working and that was when he started liking Miranda, but then Melina came in and wanted him back_. He smiled at that thought, and sighed dreamily. Melina was sitting in front of him, so he could stare at her without her noticing. That was immediately pulled to a halt when Melina turned around in her seat and looked at him. Matt jolted back to reality when she was staring at him. He blushed, and quickly diverted his eyes from her.

"Well, what are you waiting for McGuire?" she asked annoyed.

"Huh. What, are you talking about?" he asked distracted.

Melina sighed, and shook her head.

"Didn't you hear Mrs. Bradley assign partners, for the "get to know your mate project"?

Matt shook his head, and replied, "Sure I did, I was just thinking, (_about you_) what we would do."

Melina nodded to this and turned back around in her seat. Matt gave an inward phew. _That was close… maybe I should talk to Lizard breath about this. She would know what to do. _He thought. While Matt and Melina worked together there was another person who sort of knew that they had a thing for each other, and that person was Lanny. Sure he didn't talk to anyone, but Matt knew what he was thinking and could respond back to him. If Matt only knew what Lanny was really thinking, Matt would surely regret it big time. Matt liked Melina it was a fact, and Lanny was entitled to get them together.

(Back at Hillridge High)

Gordo walked Lizzie to her next class, and then hurried to catch up with Larry Tudgeman. Tudgeman was in his next class. Gordo had to talk to him. He didn't want to wait until lunchtime. He caught Tudge in the hallway and started walking next to him.

"Tudge! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Why? Do you want to humiliate me some more? No one makes fun of Tudge and gets away with it!"

"No, actually, I want to talk to you about Lizzie."

"Make it quick!"

"Um…okay… well, Tudge, Lizzie has been going crazy ever since you stopped talking to her. She really cares about you as a friend, and she couldn't figure out why you just stopped talking to her without warning! Tudge, you KNOW Lizzie. She would never say anything bad about you. On the contrary, it's Lizzie who stuck up for you on many many occasions when MIRANDA made fun of you!"

Now Gordo had Larry's attention. Larry trusted Gordo. He was his Wing Commander. He knew that Gordo wouldn't lie to him. Or so he hoped. Secretly, he was completely relieved that Lizzie didn't say any of those things!

"Really? Miranda, she made fun of me?"

"Sorry Tudge, but yeah! She did. Remember when she didn't want you to go to her party right before school ended? She said you would 'ruin' it!"

Tudge remembered that. He was so hurt to find out that Miranda hadn't invited him. Lizzie felt so bad that helped him to change his 'look' so that no one would recognize him as Tudge. Oddly enough, Miranda liked the new Larry, or Lawrence, as he called himself. She was on the verge of kissing him when he revealed his true identity. Gordo noticed that Larry was off in outer space. _Probably thinking about Star Trek_. He kept that comment to himself though.

"Tudge? Tudge?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about Lizzie."

He lied. He gave Gordo a nudge.

"Don't worry? I wasn't thinking about her like that. You don't ever have to worry about us again!" Gordo knew that Tudge spoke the truth. He knew that Lizzie only had eyes for him!

"Oh, I know! It's cool. I know that you and Lizzie are friends!"

"Yeah. I just hope that I can apologize to her and we can put this behind us!"

"I'm sure you can." Gordo grinned.

"Thanks, Wing Commander. I am glad you cleared this up. I was having a hard time believing that Lizzie said that stuff, but? ---" Gordo interrupted.

"Miranda can be pretty convincing at times, huh?"

Tudge nodded.

"Don't worry about it, at lunch, you can talk to Lizzie about it, and everything will be fine!"

"Thanks Gordo! I hope you're right!"

The two boys headed off to their next class.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Miranda sat alone on the back steps to the school. She had no intention of going to her next class. She had to sit right next to Lizzie. She silently cursed her teacher for allowing them to pick their own seat instead of going in alphabetical order! Although? Re-thinking that? Alphabetical order would mean she had to sit in front of Larry! She just could not face either one of them right now. She needed to talk to Matt. Surely he hadn't given up on her. Matt would help her put another plan in action! And Gordo_! That sneaky little weasel_, she thought. He didn't even try to defend her! He just sat there looking dumb, as usual. Miranda wasn't surprised though. Gordo always took Lizzie's side. Why should this be any different?

(Lunchtime)

It was finally lunchtime. Gordo walked over to meet Lizzie at her locker so he could tell her all about his talk with Larry.

"Lizzie! I talked to Larry for you!"

"You did?" She asked turning towards him.

"Yeah? Tudge is a pretty reasonable guy… sometimes… "

"Wow? Thanks, Gordo. What did he say? What did you say?"

Gordo smiled at her.

"One question at a time, please!" He said, teasing her.

Lizzie shoved him.

"Okay? Okay. Well, I caught up with him on the way to our last class, and I set him straight. At first, he didn't want to listen because he was so mad, but I know deep down, he didn't want to believe those terrible things about you," He winked at her, and took hold of her hand. "He actually did tell me that, though, that he didn't want to believe her... but you know how Miranda can get. She can be very persuasive."

Toon Lizzie was dressed up like the wicked witch of the west and said: "Ill get you, my pretty? If it's the last thing I do!" she cackled and rode off on her broomstick.

"Yeah? I know how Miranda can be. I mean, when she didn't want Larry at her party a while back, nothing was stopping her. No matter how much we tried to convince her that it was wrong."

"Yeah? That was really mean."

"What else did Larry say?"

"Well, that sums it up basically. He is going to join us for lunch. He wants to talk to you."

"Larry's BACK!" screamed a happy Toon Lizzie who was dressed as one of the Star Trek characters. Lizzie was very happy to hear that.

"Awesome! Thanks Gordo!"

Gordo studied her face for a second. Lizzie was almost too happy about that. Gordo could never resist teasing her, if he could, playfully, of course.

"Um... should I leave you two alone at lunch, or what?"

Lizzie gave him an incredulous look.

"GORDO!" she yelled.

She tried to slap him with the sleeve of her jacket. Gordo jumped back before she could get him, and started running down the hallway. Lizzie took off after him.

Toon Lizzie chased her frog as it's hopping down the hallway. "You get back her right now, Mister!"

Lizzie caught up with Gordo and was about to retaliate when they ran into Kate.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Hey, Kate!" said Gordo.

"Hey! I love your sweater! It's so pretty!" Lizzie pointed out.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Oh, it was a gift from my mom. She went on a trip and brought it back for me."

"Well, it's really nice! Blue is a great color on you. It brings out your eyes. Hey--why _are_ you so dressed up today?" Lizzie gave Kate an once-over.

"What? I'm just wearing the new sweater my mom brought me…"

Lizzie could swear she saw Kate blushing.

"Oh…well what about those?" She said, pointing to Kate's obviously new black slacks.

"Oh, I've had these for years!"

Lizzie had to laugh.

"Oh, really. I could have sworn these were the same pair I saw at the Style Shack a couple of days ago. The ones you wanted? Remember?"

"Oh, um you're right! I mean black pants. You've seen them once, you've seen them all." She said nervously. Kate was up to something.

"Um, yeah… I guess." She lowered her eyes to Kate's new shoes. "Oh, and aren't those new?" She pointed out.

"What is this interrogation, Lizzie?" For a split second, the old Kate was back.

"No! No I just? I just noticed that you look really good today; extra-special. I was just wondering why."

Toon Lizzie: "A-HA! I knew the old Kate would return!"

Kate softened.

"I'm sorry Lizzie. It's just that. Well… you're right"

Toon Lizzie looked up from sleeping on her school desk. "Whoa, what, did Kate just say I'm right?"

"Right about what?"

"There is a reason that I am dressed up today." She looked from Lizzie to Gordo, and then back to Lizzie.

"There is someone… a boy that I really want to notice me. So, I thought if I dressed up, he might notice me?" Lizzie and Gordo exchange happy looks.

"Ooohh! Who is it? TELL ME!"

Kate hesitated for a moment, but then she realized that Lizzie and Gordo could be trusted completely.

"It's Ethan."

"ETHAN CRAFT?" Gordo screamed.

"No, Gordo. Ethan Hawke. Do you think Uma dumped him yet?" She asked sarcastically.

Lizzie had to cover up her mouth to keep from laughing. Good old Kate.

Gordo shook his head.

Girls! Gordo had to admit that he was tired of hearing THAT name. He liked Ethan and all, but Ethan was a sore subject for him. Lizzie_ liked_ Ethan for the past three years. Gordo spent all of Middle School trying to measure up to him. He finally figured that no one could measure up to Ethan Craft. Ethan was over six feet tall, and Gordo was barely over five feet tall, but Gordo had one thing that Ethan didn't. Gordo was very intelligent; not that Ethan wasn't sometimes; but well, Gordo was in all advanced classes. The only subject that Ethan advanced in was Lunch. Ethan did have something that Gordo didn't have (besides height). Ethan had the Slow Curve. The Ladies were powerless against it. Gordo would never admit this to anyone, but he tried many many times (in front of his mirror in the comfort of his own bedroom) to imitate the Slow Curve. Gordo fell down a lot. He was glad no one had ever seen him attempt it, especially Lizzie.

"You like Ethan?"

"Yeah. When we were in Rome, we really got to know each other..."

Lizzie looked at Gordo, and squeezed his hand.

"I know EXACTLY what you mean!" She exclaimed, "Well, come on! Let's go to lunch. Ethan is sure to be there!"

The three amigos hurried off to the cafeteria. Larry was already there and he had a table saved for them.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Larry, can we talk?"

"Sure Liz, have a seat."

Lizzie sat next to Larry, and Gordo sat down next to her. Kate sat down opposite of Lizzie and kept watch for Ethan.

"Hi Larry!"

Kate smiled at him.

"Kate-Zilla! What are you doing here? Aren't you at the wrong table? Don't the cheerleaders forbid mingling with the commoners?"

"Larry? Ugh… never mind!" she said then turning away to watch out for Ethan.

"Larry, Kate has changed," explained Lizzie. "Really, she is our friend now. Can't we all bury what's in the past?"

Larry knew if Lizzie McGuire spoke these words, then they were true. Larry couldn't believe it? Kate and Lizzie, friends again?

"Lizzie, I definitely want to hear all about you and...K-Kate being friends again, but let's finish up what we started, ok?"

"Deal"

"Kate? I'm sorry. I take back what I said. Can we just start over?" Kate gave him a real smile. Tudge wasn't so bad… when he wasn't drooling over her.

"Coolie!" She replied..

"Lizzie? I'm SORRY. I don't know what else to say! I can't believe I let Miranda pull one over on me like that!"

"No, I'M sorry, Larry. I should have been a better friend, and tried figure it out for myself!"

"Don't beat yourself up for it, Lizzie. Lets just say, neither one of us was at our personal best."

"Yeah?"

Larry smiled at her.

"What do you say we forget this whole thing ever happened, deal?"

"Deal!"

Larry held out his hand and Lizzie shook it. She could have sworn she felt a pair of bright blue eyes staring at her the whole time. Lizzie ignored it. She knew that Gordo knew that she and Larry were JUST FRIENDS. Still, she thought it was sweet that he always got a little jealous whenever Lizzie talked to him. Gordo was just protective of her. She loved him for it. Suddenly, Ethan came strolling up to them.

"Lizzie? Lizzie? Lizzie! What's going on? How is your day treating you?"

"Hey Ethan, it's great! Thanks!"

Toon Lizzie "Three months ago, I would have been shaking like a leaf and sweating bullets. It's a good feeling to know I am over Ethan,." She looked down at her frog that kept blinking at her. "Yes, I'm over him! Sheesh! "

"Kate! Looking' FINE today!" He said, sitting down next to her.

"Thanks!" She blushed.

"Yo, my man Gor-don! What's going on, buddy?" He gave Gordo a High-five.

"Not much, just contemplating the meaning of life." Gordo replied.

"Do you mean like the board game? I Love that game!"

All shake their heads.

"Ethan? Ethan? Ethan..." Gordo called out to him while Lizzie and Kate sat beside him.

"I'm starving! Yo Gor-don, you want to go get some food with me?"

"Yeah man lets go!"

"Lizzie, Kate, You two stays here and save us our table. Gor-don and I will bring you back some lunch, okay?"

"Coolie, thanks!"

"Yeah! Thanks! That's really sweet of you!"

"Come on Gor-don, let's go buy our ladies some lunch!"

"Lets roll, Tudge you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you, wing commander!"

Gordo, Larry, and Ethan left the table. Kate and Lizzie both squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear Ethan? He said OUR ladies! I mean, he knows you and Gordo are a couple! What does he think about US?"

"I don't know, Kate! Have you asked him?"

"DUH, of course not! ---I was hoping he would ask me!"

"Waiting for Ethan is like waiting for water to boil. You know it will happen! But when?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah. I guess you are right!" Lizzie laughed too.

"Kate. Don't do what Gordo and I did. Tell him!"

"I know, I know! I was actually thinking that same thing!"

Lizzie gave Kate a playful shove.

"Well, Friday is Gordo's birthday right? Have you thought of anything do to for him?"

"Well, I----" Kate cut her off.

"Because I was thinking, why don't we have a surprise party for him?"

"That's a GREAT idea, Kate! Why didn't I think of it? Oh, yeah I did, but you cut me off!" she winked at her. "Great minds think alike! I was thinking Friday night. We invite our closest friends. Maybe Larry and Ethan can take him out to distract him while we get everything ready! You in, Kate?"

"COOLIE! Count me in! So anyway-- I was thinking, I could tell Ethan my feelings at Gordo's party! A party is a romantic setting. Anything could happen!"

"Sounds good to me! Do I a favor, would you?"

"Sure!" said Kate.

"After lunch would you tell Ethan and Larry about the party? I would, but Gordo might hear me. Tell them to call me about it?"

"Coolie!"

"I know its kind of last minute, but I think we can pull it off nicely!"

"Oh, I know we can!" Kate gave the famous 'hair flip', because she saw the guys returning.

"Oooh, what have you got?"

"The Gordo Special: two turkey sandwiches, chips and two Pepsi's. Oh, and chocolate chip cookies"

"YUM!"

"Definitely. So, what are _you_ eating?" He laughed at her, allowing her to throw a potato chip at him!"

"Oooh? Death by Doritos!"

They both cracked up.

"Uh, Ethan, what did you bring for us?"

"Two Chili cheese dogs-extra sour cream, onion rings, and grape soda!"

Kate looked horrified.

"Yummy…."

Lizzie and Gordo laughed.

Larry sat down next to Lizzie and began to dig into his Chili-cheese-dog-ketchup-mustard-sour cream-relish-onion-sauerkraut concoction. Lizzie had to turn away. It wasn't pretty. Larry smiled at Lizzie and she turned back to smile to him. Things were definitely looking up! Suddenly Gordo put an ice cube down her back!

"GORDO!" She shrieked.

Gordo jumped up and took off running, with Lizzie right behind him, with a handful of ice. Kate shared a laugh with Ethan and Larry and dug into her chili cheese dog. It wasn't bad!

"Wow? This is good!" She said between bites.

"Word!" was Ethan's only reply.

Larry watched Gordo and Lizzie. He was really happy for them. They were still chasing each other around the cafeteria. Aww Young love.

(Back at the McGuire House)

Lizzie walked up to her driveway, held her purse, and fiddled around looking for the house key.

Toon Lizzie: Crouched on the ground. "Okay, cover me froggy, I'm going in." She said Crawling in a dark tunnel with a flashlight searching for the key.

Finally, Lizzie slipped the key in and walked in the foyer. She heard dishes being put away in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom." She said dumping her backpack next to her on the floor.

"Hey, Honey how was school? Did you work things out with Miranda?"

Toon Lizzie: "Oh yea mom, I worked my arms, and almost pushed her to the locker, if only Gordo the Hulk didn't hold me back! I could have torn her limb from limb!

"Oh, yea we sure did, in fact we are sending thank you cards out to each other for Christmas! She replied sarcastically.

"That bad, huh? Well honey, just give it some time. Maybe over the weekend she would have cooled down, and then you guys could arrive at Gordo's party together."

Lizzie scoffed.

"Doubtful, very doubtful," she replied rolling her eyes. "In fact, I don't care if she is there; she is not going to ruin Gordo's party or my great time!" She said speaking very forward. Jo could sense that Lizzie was very angry and would probably want to change the subject. Lizzie beat her to it.

"So mom, are you looking forward to the Gnome Convention tonight?" she asked stifling a laugh.

"Well," starting to laugh. "You know how your father is with the 'Gnomes'" using her fingers to make quotation marks. Lizzie started cracking up and then seconds later so did Jo. They were having such a great time that they didn't hear the front door close.

"Hey, what are you girls laughing about?" Asked a voice.

"Hey, Matt how was school?" Jo asked after laughing. Matt had a dreamy look on his face, and Lizzie knew right off what that was.

"It was great!" He replied with a dopey grin. Jo exchanged looks with Lizzie, and Lizzie just shrugged at her. Her mom gave up trying to understand her son and just walked out of the kitchen to get ready for tonight. When she got to the banister, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and roses were shoved in her face. Lizzie and Matt were in awe, and Jo couldn't hear Matt screaming in the background.

"Whoa. Who are those from?"

After Jo signed her name on the pink slip, she closed the door. Lizzie and Matt bombarded her in the living room.

"Like, worm here said," pointing at him. "Who are they from?" Jo smiled and read out loud whom they were from.

"To my beautiful wife, I am so thankful that we are best friends. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I can't wait for tonight. Happy Anniversary! Love, Sam." Jo melted right in front of her children, and smiled blissfully. Lizzie smiled, and hoped that one day she and Gordo would have the same relationship that her parent's shared. Matt hoped that he could do that for Melina for Valentine's Day. Jo rushed upstairs to get ready, and Matt and Lizzie headed back to the kitchen to 'talk'.

"Okay, so you heard me give them some fake address right?"

Matt nodded.

"Okay, so now we just wait for them to leave, and then I will call Gordo and we will all start planning the party." again Matt nodded, not saying anything. Lizzie noticed how quiet her brother was being and countered him on it.

"You okay, worm?" She asked a little worried.

"Yes." he replied softly, "Hey, Lizzie. Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked turning to her. Lizzie was now getting scared _was Matt failing another subject? _

She just helped him in English_, and now he has another problem_. She thought biting her lip.

"Sure, come sit down, and we will talk." She said heading over to the couch in the living room and patting the space beside her. Matt shuffled his feet and sat down.

"I think I like someone, but I don't know what to do?" _UH OH, Dear Lizzie he wants, OH LORD here it comes_. Lizzie thought. "I mean you did Dear Lizzie, could you maybe help me?" He continued wringing his hands.

"I hope I can. Who is the lucky girl? She asked leaning her head back on the couch. _I think I know_, she thought.

"Well it's--" Sam walked in the door cutting him off.

"Hey kids. Where's mom?"

Lizzie and Matt pointed to the stairs. Sam walked up the stairs, and closed the door.

"Now, where were we?" She smiled.

"Well, it's Melina!"

_I knew it!_ She thought. Lizzie tried to calm down her nerves but they wouldn't let her, so she jumped up and down with joy.

"This is so cool, Matt. I have got to get you two together!" She said clasping her hands. Matt immediately jumped off the couch.

"No, no, she can't! NO!" He yelled out, shaking his head.

"Why not Matt, Do you think you aren't good enough for her? Or is she not good enough for _you_? Because if she is not I swear I will---" He cut her off.

"No, it's not that. I… I just. It's just a new feeling that's all. Like you had with Gordo." _Oh God, did everybody know his crush on me, except me? Was I that blind_? She thought.

"Matt, did everybody know about Gordo's crush on me? I mean---?"

"Yes, heck my school knew. The boy is crazy about you. It was so obvious…wait you aren't having second thoughts are you?" He asked concerned. He really liked Gordo, and was hoping that he could be his brother in law, some day.

"No, No. We are doing great! I just wish I could have seen this earlier. I mean I liked him in fourth grade, but kept it hidden for four years." She answered sitting back down.

They talked for a little while about Gordo, Melina, and then somewhat of the surprise party. Finally, at six-fifteen, Sam and Jo walked down the stairs wearing elegant clothing. Sam even had his favorite Gnome in the crook of his arm.

"Okay, guys. You know where we will be, and if you get hungry you can order pizza. Here is some money." She said pulling out some cash from her purse. Matt grabbed it immediately, and started jumping up and down. "And, Lizzie you are in charge. DON'T get your brother in any trouble, and keep the house nice! I don't want to remember last time." Lizzie remembered last time, her parents were sick and Matt and she ruled the house, destroying everything in their path. She was SO grounded.

Lizzie stifled a laugh about keeping the house looking nice_. It won't be when you get back, hehehe._ She thought.

"Have a great time, you guys!" She said waving them out the front door. Jo and Sam slipped into Sam's Camry and pulled out of the driveway. Once the door was closed, Lizzie immediately reached for the phone to call Gordo, and Matt started moving some of the furniture. _You know for a little kid, he sure can be quick on his feet_. She thought.

Eight minutes later, Lizzie got off the phone and ran upstairs to change. Matt then called and used three- way for Melina and Lanny. After talking to both of them, he too hurried upstairs to change. The doorbell rang five minutes later, and Lizzie rushed downstairs to answer it. She gave Gordo a kiss, grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

"Okay, so we will hang the banner and streamers all along the ceilings. Does that sound good?" Gordo nodded, and started lining up the CDs he brought from home on a table. Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and this time Matt answered it. Melina walked in and after her came Lanny.

_Wow, she looks very beautiful, with her hair done in a French bun._ Matt thought.

"Hey, guys," Lanny gave a nod. "Melina, you… loo…look nice."

He stuttered. Melina blushed.

"Thanks Matt. You look good too, where did you get that suit from… a monkey? She asked lightly touching his jacket. Matt could feel his palms sweat again. Her breath was so close to him that he almost fainted. Gordo and Lizzie watched in amazement of how those two got along really well, and was _Matt actually flirting_?" Lizzie thought stunned.

After a few more minutes of chatting, all five of them set up more decorations. Matt walked over to where Gordo was and grazed the CDs. He whispered in Gordo's ear, "Hey, could you maybe play this one song for me later?" He asked holding up Christina Aguilera's soundtrack. Gordo nodded and smiled. He liked Matt, and hoped that he would make a good brother in law someday. Lizzie and Melina walked in the kitchen and grabbed some chips and dip.

"So, Melina, I see that you are looking pretty tonight. Any particular reason you dressed up, maybe to impress a certain boy?" She nudged. Melina sort of blushed.

"No. I just wanted to look nice." She said softly. Lizzie nodded, but knew that she was lying. It was so obvious that she liked Matt. _It's so cute_. She thought. Toon Lizzie: Placing down a bride and a groom on top of a wedding cake. "Mmm cake!" She said grabbing then and putting them in her mouth. "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white"

Lizzie walked out of the kitchen and joined Gordo at the table. Melina watched Matt and Lanny dance to Backstreet Boys, Larger than Life. She

thought _he was so funny, and yet so cute. Wait, am I crushing on Matt?_

Hmm is Melina crushing on Matt, or is she just imagining things? Will Sam and Jo get to the Gnome Convention? Read and Review, thanks!


End file.
